Two Halves Make One
by The Altered Destinies
Summary: We all know that a half plus a half equals one, but do two halves make one happy marriage? Soun's upset over his wife's death, and his daughters are not too happy either. Little Kasumi is trying to fill her mother's shoes, but her feet are just too small, and even with the help of Aunt Nodoka it's tough to keep house. Nabiki won't eat, won't speak, and won't let go. Poor little Aka
1. Chapter 1

Ah ight, lets get it on! Oh yeah, characters ain t mine, Ranma and co are property of Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan Inc. and other people. Perfume and Altered Destinies are Wade Tritschler's. You can sue, but you got all my money anyway.

Yeah, first fanfic. Be gruesome, I mean gentle. speech (thoughts)  
*sound effects*  
panda signs  
{other languages}

We know that + = 1, but do two halves make for one happy marriage?

2 halves make 1? introduction,  
or Genma, you had better not sell my daughter!

Genma was trying to console Soun. Soun s wife had just died and he was bawling his eyes out. An understandable reaction, except that she died a week before and Soun still showed no indication of stopping. He looked rough, dark circles around his eyes, messed up hair, and a bottle of sake beside him. Strangely enough, the house was spotless in comparison.  
Soun, old friend, you have to pull through. Think of your daughters. You have to be strong for your daughters. Soun just sobbed a little more.  
Come on, drink something. You don t want to go back to the doctor for dehydration do you? Genma scratched his head, trying to think of something to bring his friend out of his depression. Think of the future of the school! If you don t pull yourself together the honor of the school is at stake! Soun looked at Genma. The school? *sniff*  
Yes. Your daughters need you. They aren t taking this very good either. You have to look out for their health as well as yours. If one of your daughters is to marry my boy she will need to be skilled in the art, he continued.  
Yes, we must have strong heirs! Soun stood, filled with new purpose. Akane is showing much promise as a martial artist, she should marry Ranma. We shall train them to be the best! Nothing less will do. A young Kasumi walked in. She looked as exhausted as Soun and was wearing an apron that was too big for her, it was nearly a dress itself, that was very dirty. Father, I think you should talk to Nabiki. She hasn t come out of her room in days. I don t think she is eating well. she said tiredly. Soun s eyes widen in shock as he looks at her. Oh my dear darling Kasumi! You re nearly dead on your feet! When was the last time you slept? Don t worry about me Father, I slept last night. You need to go see Nabiki. she replied.  
Soun looked at her in disbelief. Just how long did you sleep? You should go rest. But Father, there is so much work to do. Besides, I... I can t sleep. You can t sleep? Do I need to get Dr. Tofu? Please Father, I ll rest, but you need to go see Nabiki. I m worried. Kasumi said more urgently.  
Soun looked at Genma. Old friend, could you go see Akane? I have neglected my own daughters in my grief. I must see to Nabiki. His eyes start to water as he turns back to Kasumi. Kasumi dear, go lay down for a while. If you can t sleep let me know and I ll call Dr. Tofu. Yes, Father. Kasumi nodded.  
Soun got up and went to Nabiki s room.

Genma went out to the dojo to find Akane. This wasn t amazing deductive reasoning, he could hear a variety of kyai s coming from that direction. He entered the dojo to find that Akane had set up two cinder blocks and had short planks laying on top. Akane looked up at him. She was dressed in a small yellow gi, and had blisters and scratches on her hands and feet. There was a notable absence of any broken boards.  
Hello Akane, how are you doing? Genma asked.  
Hello Uncle Genma. I m not doing very well. I can t break the board. I guess I m not strong enough. Akane replied. Genma adjusted his glasses and puffed himself up. That wasn t really what he was asking about, but he was just as happy as he could be that Akane decided to take it that way. Well now, I don t know about that. You seem to be a very strong young girl. Tell you what, why don t you try to break it again and I ll see if I can help. Really Uncle? You would do that for me? Okay! Akane positioned herself in front of the board. Determined to do her very best she struck down with all of her strength and a loud kyai. As a result she nearly broke her hand.  
Genma winced at this. Akane, I see your problem. You have more than enough strength, but you aren t using it properly. Akane cradled her injured hand. How can I do better? Genma adjusted her stance. Well, for starters you need to move like this. And don t hit the board, put your hand through it. There is a difference. I know Uncle, but I try and I can t do it. she replied.  
Mmm, I think you need to concentrate more. Think of the board. Nothing but the board. Akane looked hard at the plank, doing her best to visualize it.  
Genma continued. Look at that board. There s nothing but that board. You want to break that board. See your hand go through it. Move your arm up. Akane raised her arm, preparing to strike.  
Tense your hand, always thinking of the board. Now, strike! commanded Genma.  
Kyai! Akane brought her arm down with a mighty blow that totally failed to break the board in two. Ow! That hurts! Stupid board! she said, and smashed it again, this time splintering it nicely.  
It wouldn t have hurt if you had concentrated more. Genma replied, after blinking a few times.  
I concentrated enough to break it though! she said happily, but cradled her injured hand.  
You just need practice. You could soon be a formidable opponent. Really? What else can you show me Uncle Genma? ****************  
Soun was not a happy man. He had talked to his daughter, but instead of the heart to heart that makes both feel better Nabiki had just ignored him. He felt his world falling apart, and didn t know how to put it back together again. Still, it couldn t be considered a total failure, he had convinced her to start eating again. Although, the amount of persuasion it took..., he shook his head and looked around. Now to see about Kasumi.  
Soun walked into Kasumi s room to check up on her. He found her in the process of washing the blankets as well as some clothes. Kasumi! You told me that you was going to go to sleep, he said.  
I m sorry father, but the bed was dirty and we need clean clothes and I can t sleep until this is finished. She looked up at him. His heart wrenched to see her in that condition, his little girl was not well.  
That s it, I m calling Dr. Tofu. He ll help you to sleep. Soun turned and went to find a phone.  
Kasumi followed protesting, Father! I m fine really! You don t need to call the doctor. Soun didn t bother to reply, just got the phone and dialed.  
Hello. Dr. Tofu? This is Soun Tendo. Yes, I need you to come down and take a look at one of my daughters. It s Kasumi, she can t sleep. You ll be right over? Thank you. Soun hung up the phone and turned to Kasumi. Kasumi dear, please go lay down on your bed until Dr. Tofu gets here. The laundry can wait for now. Just try and rest. You ll like Dr. Tofu, he is a very good doctor, Soun implored.  
Yes father, I ll try. Kasumi dutifully turned and went to her room.  
Soun wiped his hand across his face. An idea struck him. He turned and went to the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen he looked in the refrigerator first. It was full of leftovers, far more than there should have been. Still, at least it meant that he didn t have to make anything. He grabbed a tray and a few bowls and started filling them up. Rice, a couple fish sausages, some stir-fried vegetables, and soup all went into bowls without much regard to what bowl they landed in. After setting the bowls on a tray and fixing a glass of water he took it all up to Nabiki s room.  
Pausing at the closed door he knocked and called out, Nabiki? I ve brought something for you to eat. The door remained closed and no answer rewarded him. This was a slight surprise to Soun, the possibility of failure never crossed his mind. He stopped and thought hard.  
[What should I do? Do I just carry it on in or should I give Nabiki her space? Think, think! Ah! What would Kimiko have done? Kimiko...] Finding his eyes suddenly blurry he hurriedly set the tray down and left.  
Soun walked fast through the house. He had to find something else to think about. [Wait, where is Genma and Akane?] Soun paused to listen. Nothing. [Oh that s right, they are in the dojo.] He walked out of the house and to the door of the dojo. Tears once more filled his eyes, but this time with joy. He had just found a sight that would make any father happy, namely his daughter executing a flying kick. True, it was sloppy, and she didn t quite have the hang of landing, but look at that height!  
The sound of a ringing bell grabbed his attention. Dr. Tofu! He hurried to open the gate. Dr. Tofu was standing there waiting on him.  
Hello Dr. Tofu! I am very glad to see you. How are things today? Soun asked politely.  
I m doing well. I understand that Kasumi is having trouble sleeping. Do you have any idea as to why? Dr. Tofu replied.  
Soun jumped slightly. Ah, er, well, she is pushing herself very hard. You know that I recently lost my wife, and Kasumi has taken all of the chores on herself. She won t sleep, and I just don t know what to do. I see. Tofu adjusted his glasses.  
Please, come in. I ll get Kasumi. Soun lead Tofu into the living room and then headed to Kasumi s room. He knocked softly and entered. Kasumi? Dr. Tofu is here, he said quietly. Soun looked around. The room was noticeably more organized. Kasumi had apparently been sitting on the bed and was standing when he saw her.  
Father? I really don t think I need to see Dr. Tofu. Please, she asked.  
Come on now Kasumi, you should at least meet him. Yes father. Kasumi followed Soun out.

Later that night, after Tofu had left and all of his daughters had fallen asleep Soun was sitting with Genma. They were hitting the sake pretty hard, but Soun did look happier. He was incredibly tired though.  
Ah, Genma. Tell me, what do you think of this bottle? *Hic* Yes, this is quite a good year don t you agree Soun? Assuredly. *yawn* Soun took another long drink. Genma stared at his drink, took a swallow, and stared some more. Genma? Soun asked.  
Yes? I saw you with Akane today. She seems to have talent, no? Yes. Genma took another drink and lapsed back into silence.  
Soun was also silent. After a few minutes and a few more drinks he remembered the thread of conversation. How is Ranma doing? Soun asked.  
Good, good. He shows much promise, but I fear Nodoka is coddling him too much. The boy needs to learn that there is no one to pick you up and dust you off. Genma sighed. Soon I am taking him on a training trip. I will train him in all of the best places, where the true masters trained. Soun looked at his friend and made encouraging noises.  
Genma sighed again. I wish I knew what it was going to take to get Nodoka to agree to it. I don t really want to leave her, especially since it will be years before Ranma is good enough to return. Yes, he must train hard to become a worthy heir. Soun paused. Have you told Nodoka yet? No. I m a little worried how it will turn out. Genma took a deep drink, finishing off his glass.  
Soun did likewise, and refilled both of their glasses.  
Soun looked pensive. I fear that I am not up to Akane s training. Genma started. How can you say that? Akane is a fast learner. She will be the perfect one to marry Ranma and unite the schools. No, I m not worried about Akane s ability. I m worried about mine. She must train hard to be the best, and I, I don t think I could push her enough. I am tired, so very tired. It is hard, being a single parent. Soun lifted his glass and studied the base.  
I can see where you are worried. Genma toyed with his glass, nearly spilling it. He took a drink to lower the level.  
She should go on a training trip as well. Soun mumbled.  
Yes, but how will you take care of the rest of your daughters? Genma pointed out.  
I couldn t. Unless I took them all with me and I know I couldn t handle that. Soun sighed.  
Too bad then. Genma replied.  
Indeed. Soun leaned back in his chair and relaxed some more.  
Soun, did you hear about Mr. Fugikowa s daughter? Soun looked up. No... wasn t she the one that was engaged to that boy of Kusinagi s? Yes. Genma set his glass down and stretched. He continued, That good for nothing boy she was engaged to eloped with some other girl from Hokkaido. Soun s eyes went wide. No! He couldn t have! She must have been heartbroken. Not really, everyone thinks that she tried to scare him off herself, but he outright defied his father and left! he said with horror in his voice.  
Soun shook his head. Kids these days, no respect for their elders. Genma silently agreed, and they both took a drink.  
One thing for sure, no child of mine will ever stain the family honor like that. Yes, we must raise our children to be responsible and respect their parents wishes. Soun agreed. Still, what could we do? Genma asked.  
Should they prove difficult? Yes. Things have changed, children can get away with things now that they never would have though of before. I... don t know. Best not to think about such things. Our children will do what is right. We will see to it. They both raised their glasses and poured back the contents. Then they sat back and relaxed just a bit more. They soon fell asleep.  
**************** Several days later Soun was finding that his wife had done more work than he would have believed possible. Dr. Tofu had recommended that he help Kasumi out around the house. At first he was horrified at the notion, but he loved his daughter and knew that things could never be like they once were. He could handle that, he could, just as long as she never asked for help with her homework.  
The house settled into a routine, as houses often do. Soun would help Kasumi make breakfast, and then send his daughters off to school. Genma had long since went back to his own home, but would occasionally come over and see how his friend was doing. Nodoka would also come over and help keep the place in order. The girls would come home and then hit the homework. Kasumi was still exhausted most of the time, but felt that it was her responsibility as the eldest child to do most of the work. Along with the housework she also had schoolwork to finish, and was always frustrated that she could never catch up. Nabiki had become a recluse, always holed up in her room, rarely speaking to anyone. On the bright side, her schoolwork never suffered, and neither did Kasumi s. Nabiki started to help her sister with her homework. Nabiki had always been a good student, but so was Kasumi. Nabiki simply did as much of Kasumi s homework as she could get away with.  
Akane was the one that really suffered. Her mother s death affected her the least, on the outside. She was able to keep playing, keep talking, and generally act normal, but the hole left by her mother s death was affecting her deep inside, changing her entire personality. Sadly, this was a slow, barely noticeable problem with her development. Hardly noticed while her sisters were having so much trouble. In the interests of preserving their future sanity, Soun and Nodoka both spent much time trying to break through the shells that Kasumi and Nabiki had put up. Akane, being the good little brave girl that she acted like, was forced to go at it alone. She made it almost a week.

Now Kasumi, what have we been telling you about trying too hard? Sometimes you must let some chores wait. Nodoka projected a calm, motherly air designed to sooth Kasumi. Yes, Auntie Saotome, Kasumi said dutifully.  
Nodoka sighed. Sometimes she felt she couldn t break through to this girl. Showing willingness to do housework was to be commended, but she was just too single-minded. Now don t Yes, Auntie Saotome. me, Kasumi. Auntie! Auntie! little Akane tugged at her kimono sleeve.  
Nodoka turned to look at Akane.  
Akane was wearing a little yellow gi, and her face was alight with excitement. Auntie Saotome! Come see! I got really good at breaking boards! Not now dear. Can t you see I m talking to your big sister? Nodoka replied, slightly irritated. Go tell your Father, I m sure he d love to know. Aww. Akane pouted, but Nodoka had turned back to Kasumi.  
Akane walked away to find her father. She suspected that he would be talking with Nabiki so she tried her sister s room first. They weren t in the room. Akane walked all over the house, even looking out in the dojo for her father. She couldn t find them anywhere, so she went back to the kitchen where Nodoka and Kasumi were starting supper.  
Auntie, where is Father and Nabiki? Akane asked.  
Nodoka paused, Oh, I m sorry dear, your Father took Nabiki out for some ice cream. Akane nearly cried, but she nodded her head and left before she broke down. Nodoka watched her leave. She shook her head and followed discreetly.  
Akane sniffed, S not fair. Why? Grrr. Akane turned and smashed her fist through a doorframe. She stood there for a minute, not seeing the damage she had caused. Then she blinked and looked around guiltily before removing her fist and running out to the dojo.  
Nodoka walked out into the room and looked sadly at the broken boards. Poor girl, I guess we have been neglecting her. ****************  
Nodoka wasn t able to find Akane, she had to run back to the kitchen and help Kasumi finish the meal, and then go back to her own home across town to take care of her own family. She made a mental note to talk to Soun about his youngest daughter and decided to see that Akane got a friend to play with. Later that night she was spending some time with her husband alone.  
Genma? she asked.  
Yes, Nodoka? Genma replied. He was very tired from training Ranma that day.  
You know Akane? Soun s youngest daughter? Ah, yes, Akane, Genma smiled to himself. That girl is going to be a first rate martial artist one day. Nodoka shook her head. Not without training. She really needs a friend, I was thinking about carrying Ranma over there. Genma froze. What do you mean, not without training ? Soun is a perfectly capable sensei. Soun may be a good trainer, but he has his hands full with his other daughters. Akane is not getting the attention that she needs, Nodoka replied.  
Genma, of course, took it in an entirely different way. He is training his other daughters as martial artists? I thought Akane showed the most potential and was the only one really interested? Nodoka hit him lightly on the head. No, silly. Soun is helping his daughters recover from their grief over losing their mother, she sighed. Akane feels neglected, no one really has time to play with her like she needs. Soun isn t training his heir?! Genma exclaimed. Nodoka, this is very important to the future of the school. Nodoka smiled at her husband. So why don t you carry Ranma over and spend some time with her? I m sure she could benefit from some company. Yes, that is a very good idea. Genma said. Then he paused thoughtfully. But Nodoka, very soon I have to carry Ranma on a quest to make him the best martial artist in the world. Nodoka frowned. Not that again! You can train Ranma perfectly well here, and if you stay here you can help with Akane as well. Now Genma sighed. Dear, we have discussed this before. Being here, around you and with all the comforts of home, will make the boy soft. He has to become hard, used to struggle, if he is to be an heir worthy of carrying on the Saotome line. Nodoka sighed unhappily. But what of Akane? How will she get the training she needs if you are gone? Soun doesn t seem capable anymore. It s not as if you can carry her with you. Hmm, (Maybe, maybe not. At least they would get to know each other.) I ll think of something. We leave within the week. **************** Soun looked up from his youngest daughter as he heard knocking at the door. That is probably them now, Akane. Let s go see your Uncle and his son. Soun told her.  
Akane sniffed and nodded, a little scared. They both got up and went to answer the door. Soun was not surprised to see his friend wearing a backpack and traveling clothes, and his friend s son in similar attire, but the rather nervous expression on his face was not expected. Soun surmised that it was due to the presence of his wife in a formal kimono with an unwrapped katana on her back and a folder in her hands. Ranma did not look happy, but neither did Nodoka.  
Hello, please come in, greeted Soun.  
Nodoka was the one to reply, Hello, Soun. Because you are letting your impressionable young daughter go on this trip, I think we have business to discuss. Her voice clearly held disapproval.  
They all filed inside where Soun invited them to sit.  
Kasumi, Soun asked, could you get us some tea? Kasumi, who had entered from upstairs, bowed her head in assent and went to the kitchen.  
This was a very tense meeting, both the children s nervousness as well as Genma s caused the formalities to be cut to a minimum.  
So, why have you come Nodoka? Soun asked.  
Nodoka looked over at her son, then back at Soun, If I am to let Genma take my son away from me for years at a time I expect Genma to do a good job of raising him. So I have made both him and Ranma sign this contract, here. She took a contract out of the folder and passed it to Soun.  
Soun read through the contract briefly, noting important things like Man among men and seppuku , and nodded his head. That would explain Genma s nervousness.  
He looked up at her. I m sorry, what does this have to do with Akane? Do you wish to make a contract holding him to similar obligations with your own daughter? Nodoka prodded.  
Genma relaxed some, although he was a little nervous over the contract, he wasn t too worried about Soun s requests. They shared the same goal, after all.  
Soun looked at Genma, then at his daughter, then at Nodoka. Yeah, lets see what we can come up with. ****************  
Genma stretched out. Finally, negotiations were over with. To think, his own best friend didn t trust him not to sell his daughter into slavery! Soun did throw in a condition about Akane being a top-notch martial artist, but that wouldn t be a problem. He just hoped he could get out of there before they thought of anything else.  
Nodoka wasn t entirely happy with the way the contracts ended up, but she figured Soun just didn t realize the importance of Akane s education in the womanly arts. How would she ever find a husband if she didn t know how to take care of a house? She figured that she could hold Genma a bit tighter to his contract if Akane turned out too bad, and could teach her more about being a wife when she returned.  
Soun s mind was a turmoil of conflicting emotions. Genma was his friend, he wanted the schools to be united as much as he did. So why did he keep worrying that Genma was going to get Akane in a bunch of trouble? Oh well, Genma would have to answer to his wife if he screwed up the kids too badly, and that fear should keep him in line.  
Ranma was nervous. He wasn t too sure about this really long camping trip , and sure didn t understand why they came here to talk about contracts. Or why he had to sign one. Were they going to camp in these people s back yard? And why was that other old man talking about making the girl a slave? One thing he did understand though, his mother was going away for a long time. He was going to miss her.  
Akane was even more nervous than Ranma. She had a better understanding of what was going on, although she was a little confused by the contract she had to sign. Did this have something to do with her going with Uncle Genma and this boy? She wanted to stay with her father and sisters, but Father had said it was for the best. Uncle was going to show her more martial arts moves! She couldn t wait to show him how good she was at breaking boards.  
Both Kasumi and Nabiki were all but oblivious to the goings on around them. Kasumi had retreated to her room to do homework, or possibly stare at the pics of Dr. Tofu Nabiki had sold her. It was hard to be sure what Nabiki was doing, but she didn t emerge from her room.  
Soun was crying when they left, not the full shower that you would expect, but a quiet little sniffle that wasn t noticeable. He put on a smile to give Akane encouragement, too bad she took it the wrong way. Akane got angry. Her own father was glad to be rid of her! How could he? Anger was easier to deal with than sadness, so she hardened her face and stalked away.  
Genma was anxious to get on the road. He would never admit it, but he had almost missed the old training trips with the Master. Home life didn t really suit him, he felt restrained. He was also in a hurry. He hadn t planned on spending this time arguing over suicide contracts, which isn t fun under the best of circumstances.  
Nodoka was cold. She could see Genma s eagerness to get on the road, and apparently away from her. The knowledge that even his own best, most trusted friend felt the need to make sure he wouldn t sell his daughter raised some unpleasant questions.  
Ranma was almost crying, but boys didn t cry and he must be a man in front of his mother. She seemed mad about something, or maybe she didn t care at all. Nodoka hugged him goodbye, but it was stiff and unyielding. Likewise, her farewell was rather formal, so his was too.  
Akane stood beside Genma, discreetly looking back to the house, when he finally joined them. She wasn t sure, but she thought she could see a hand waving goodbye from a window in the top floor. They all picked up their backpacks and walked away.

They had caught a train out of town and headed to a spot out in the woods below a mountain. It was listed as a good spot to train in a book Genma had because it was one of the few spots left that wasn t off limits to campers. The perfect place to sleep for the impoverished martial artist. The place itself was pleasant enough, mildly dense trees with fading sunlight filtering down through the leaves. There was a lack of natural clearings, and while the trees did show scars in the form of missing limbs and split trunks, none of them had actually been knocked down. The land was hilly, so they camped on a side below a slight ridge. There was a lack of a local stream, but that had thoughtfully been remedied by a drinking fountain a mile back toward the road. None of them commented on the fountain, things like drinking fountains in the middle of nowhere, without even a trail to it, fell under things they didn t want to know. They did feel lucky that they had found it.  
They were a quiet group, talking only when necessary. Neither Ranma nor Akane knew what to say to each other, especially with Genma there. They were both a little shy. Genma was lost in his own thoughts as they made camp. Soon the two kids ran off to the surrounding area. He sighed and started boiling rice for supper. He knew what would work best to get the two kids to rely on each other, but he wasn t looking forward to it. Genma was not an evil man, but he was willing to do what it took to get the schools to join. Besides, he didn t feel like training that night. Better for the kids to get to know each other.  
Akane was the first to run off, after doing her part to set up camp. She was sad and feeling lonely, so she hid from the other two.  
Ranma was soon to follow, also looking for an excuse to get away. He wasn t about to let his father catch him looking sad, but he couldn t stop from feeling heartbroken. He was going to be old before he saw his mother again, damnit.  
He made his way to the very top of the hill and looked around. There were still too many trees for a good view, so he looked around for a better place to see. There, he saw one, a massive, ancient tree that dwarfed its smaller companions. It was bushy, with limbs growing out from its sides nearly all the way to the bottom, situated a little off to one side of the hill. It would make the perfect place to sit and see forever. Ranma walked over and examined it. The bark was smooth, and he couldn t find purchase to climb, and the lowest limb was over four times his height above his head. He knew he couldn t jump that high, so he turned to another, eventually settling on a wild cherry tree, not nearly as tall, but much easier to climb.  
He had to work at his jump, for the lowest limb was still far over his head, but with a running start and a rebound off the trunk he was able to grab the large limb with both hands and haul himself up.  
Ranma easily balanced on the limb, flushed with pride. That was easily the highest he had ever jumped before, but he lost no time reaching for the next limb. He found it relatively easy to climb to the top, but soon had to stop because the trunk was so small it was bending under his light weight. He bent a few remaining limbs back to look around. Only a few other treetops were as high as this one, so Ranma had a beautiful view of the surrounding area. A few birds were chasing each other through the leaves of some of the trees. The sun was getting very close to the horizon, but still hadn t touched it yet. Loud chirping and a rush of wings caught his attention.  
He looked around and saw a small flock of birds flying away from a short tree a short distance away, its leaves still swaying from the violence of their takeoff. Ranma eased his way back down and walked that way to investigate.  
He had barely gotten within sight range of the tree when he saw the reason for their alarm. He had suspected someone had disturbed them, and was gratified that his hunch had proved correct. (Pops kept telling me to pay more attention to my surroundings, I guess that training really paid off,) he thought, remembering back to a month previous, and winced. Genma had decided to make his son pay attention by suddenly throwing a carved wooden ball directly at Ranma s face. He still did it sometimes, and Ranma made a point to be aware of his surroundings. Not only did the ball hurt, it also prompted extra training.  
Ranma shook his head and focused again on the situation. Akane was sitting with her back to a tree, facing back toward the camp and away from him. She had her knees drawn up tight against her body with her arms wrapped around them, staring at the ground.  
Akane was thinking deep thoughts. Why did father not want her anymore? She did good, she wasn t going crazy like Kasumi or Nabiki. She tried to help around the house, but she was just told to go play outside or in the dojo. She didn t mean to knock that lamp over! Mother would have let her help. She sniffed and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. You ok? a voice inquired softly.  
Akane lurched forward and looked around franticly, finally noticing Ranma crouched down a few yards off to her left.  
Course I m alright! Why wouldn t I be? she lied, rubbing her nose.  
You wus cryin . That means somethin s wrong, Ranma pointed out reasonably.  
I wasn t cryin , she insisted. What re you doin' here? Ranma looked around uncomfortably. I s just, you know, explorin' an stuff. Akane looked at him suspiciously. Then how d you find me? Ranma shrugged. He turned and pointed back the way he had come, up the hill. I was in a tree up there and I saw you. Really? Why was you in a tree? she asked.  
I just wanted to look around. Come on, I ll show you. He raised back up, and Akane stood too. They walked back up the hill to the tree Ranma had climbed.  
See? I was up there, he said, waving his hand toward the top. Wanna climb up? Akane looked at the tree, and then looked around. She pointed at the tree Ranma had failed to climb earlier. Why not that one? She walked over and looked up from underneath. I bet you could see a lot further from it, she commented.  
Ranma nodded his head, but pointed at the lowest limb. Yeah, but how? I can t jump that high. Akane looked at the limb and thought. What about a boost? Could you make it if I helped you and then pull me up? Ranma considered that, but shook his head. I might could make it, but you couldn t hold me up. Akane got angry. Why not? Cause you re a girl, and girls are to weak to do stuff like that. Smack! Akane pulled her fist back from where it had hit Ranma over the head and drove him to the ground.  
I can so! she said angrily. I m stronger than you are! Ranma held a hand to his head and glared at her. Why d you hit me? Cause you called me weak! Now lemme give you a hand. Akane retorted.  
Alright, Alright... Ranma mumbled, as he stood up.  
They moved around so that Akane was underneath the limb with her hands forming a cup in front of her. Ranma put his foot in her hand and got ready to jump.  
Ready? Akane nodded. One, two, THREE! he yelled, and Akane stood up, throwing him upward with all of the strength she could muster, while Ranma jumped off her hands toward the limb. He almost made it, but lacked that crucial last few feet.  
He fell back to the ground and landed lightly. He turned to her and said, See? Told ya girls was weak. Akane was slightly drained by the effort she had put into it. She looked down and started walking away.  
Ranma felt a pang of guilt. He was just trying to cheer her up anyway. Wait! Where re you goin ? Akane never turned around. Away! she said violently, and kept walking.  
He ran to catch up with her. Why re ya goin away? he asked.  
She kicked at the ground and yelled, Cause I m not good enough! She stopped and turned her back. They sent me away. Akane paused for a minute. No one wants me, she continued in a small voice.  
Ranma didn t say anything for a bit. Then he walked around to in front of her. Why d they send you away? Akane looked up at him. I don t know. Ever since mom died, it just ain t been the same. She looked back down at the ground and sat. Ranma followed her example.  
Ranma pulled up a blade of grass and played with it nervously. He motioned for her to continue, but she ignored him. Finally he couldn t stand the silence anymore.  
You know, I miss my mom too. Akane looked at him. Your mom? You just saw her today. Ranma sighed. Yeah, but Pops told me we re gonna be gone for a long time. I won t see my mom again for years. She ll probably have forgot about me by then. Akane nodded. Why did she follow you to our house? Ranma shrugged. Dunno. It was real important to her that we get trained really good. Your dad even said something about it. Akane looked around and voiced something that had been nagging her since she had remembered hearing it. Ranma, can I ask you something? Ranma looked startled. What do you mean? Do you remember when Dad was talking about slavery? she asked.  
He blinked. Well..., now that you mention it. I remember your dad saying something about my dad selling you into slavery! Ranma looked horrified.  
Akane looked around again nervously. The fading light caused innocent shadows to seem frightening. I didn t pay much attention at the time, but I did catch something about the Master. You just said what I thought I heard. The Master... Ranma breathed. Both children s heads filled with visions of a huge man, shirtless and holding a whip while forcing kids to work around him. We can t let that happen! Mom kept talking about training, but I didn t know it was slave training! Ranma started to get hysterical.  
Calm down! Dad never said anything about you. I m the one that s gotta worry! Calm down!? Calm down?! You re telling me to calm down?! Pops told me that he had been planning this for a long time, and they had just decided to send you along to get the same training! Ranma screeched.  
Akane s eyes widened. She put her finger to her lips and said, Be quiet! Do you want Uncle to know we figured it out? Ranma s voice instantly dropped to a whisper. Did you think you were special or something? We re both getting sold! Akane nodded her head and watched the last few rays of direct sunlight vanish. It made the world a colder place, like its back was turned to them.  
What are we gonna do? she asked.  
Ranma s face tensed in decision. Gonna do? I ll tell ya what we re gonna do. We ain t gonna hang around here and get sold. We gotta split. Akane looked doubtful. But where re we gonna go? Our families sold us, so we can t go home. Ranma looked pensive. I don t know, but anything is better than being a slave. So we just run away? I guess so.

And on that cheerful note, The End. Of this part. ;) Let me know what you think, I just love attention. Tanks. Send comments, criticism, and copyright infringement lawsuits to ballisticsausage Flame me! I m heat resistant! Any MST3K will cause the offending person to be put on my list of people I d donate a kidney to. No liver, it probably won t live anyway.  
First created on 5/10/99. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ah'ight, lets get it on! Oh yeah, characters ain't mine, Ranma and co are property of Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan Inc. and other people. Perfume and Altered Destinies are Wade Tritschler's. You can sue, but you got all my money anyway.

Yeah, first fanfic. Be gruesome, I mean gentle. You may need to get a bit more gruesome, apparently I need it.  
Two halves make one?  
or Little Sis is so... Manly?!

"Back off, pops! I want to see my family!"  
The speaker in question, a young boy with blue-black hair and extremely solid build, wearing black pants and a yellow silk shirt with a backpack, turned and glared at a large furry figure behind him. It was a panda wearing a backpack, and it waved a sign at the boy. Bystanders gave them both a wide berth.  
Alright, have it your way. We can go see your family. Inwardly it was gloating, (Heh Heh. Don't want to seem too eager now.)  
"We don't have time to visit; we gotta git back to China! Do you really wanna explain THIS to your dad?"  
The panda and the boy turned to regard a young girl, probably around the same age as the boy, wearing black pants and a red silk shirt. She was of slight build, shorter than the boy, with long red hair bound in a pigtail. She carried another backpack in one hand, not noticing its apparent weight.  
"Look, I know you want to see your family 'cuz I wanna see my Mom, but we can't show up looking like this! We gotta get a cure first!" said the girl.  
The panda seemed taken aback by this statement, and thought, (Crap! The boy will ruin everything!) It tried to make a reply, but its vocabulary was limited and neither of the young couple paid any attention to the sign it waved frantically. Several of the bystanders however, did. One in particular, a large boy wearing a red bandanna and holding a map, dropped a jaw and stared.  
"Yeah well, it would be kinda awkward explaining this. Although a hot bath and warm bed would be nice," the boy replied.  
"Come on, all we gotta do is go back, find a cure, and then we don't have to worry about it ever again." the girl pleaded.  
"I suppose it's for the best," the boy said doubtfully. "I just hope it doesn't take too long."  
(Damn, he talked her into it! Foolish boy!) the panda thought. Seemingly coming to a decision, the panda adjusted its pattern of sign waving, and brought it quickly around to smack both of the teenagers in the back of the head, knocking them out. (A true martial artist should always be aware of his surroundings. Teach them to pay attention to me,) the panda exulted. Then it picked them both up and staggered off. (Unh, maybe that wasn't such a good idea.)  
The aforementioned bystander shook his head and ran... into a sign. ***********  
Tendo-  
Returning from China with Ranma and Akane.  
-Saotome Tendo Soun, a tall, thin man in his forties, with long dark hair and moustache looks at a postcard with a picture of a panda on the front. Suddenly he burst out crying joyfully.  
"Akane is coming home to her Daddy! Finally our two families will be joined as one! Kasumi! Nabiki! I have great news!" he wailed.  
"Yes, father?" an attractive girl with long dark hair, age around 19, stepped out of the kitchen.  
"Oh Kasumi! Akane is returning with her fianc e! Where is Nabiki?" Soun gushed.  
"I think she is in her room, Father. I'll go get her," Kasumi replied calmly.  
She walked up the stairs and knocked on a door. Faint, unidentifiable sounds emanated from behind it. "Nabiki, can I come in?" she asked.  
Slight rustling, then, "Yeah."  
Kasumi opened the door to reveal a medium-sized bedroom decorated with assorted posters for bands and an empty bed. For a moment the room seemed occupantless, but that soon changed when a girl about a year or two younger with short brown hair swung down into view. She hung from a bar that stretched from wall to wall by her legs and did upside down sit-ups. In one hand she held a clipboard and the other hand she had a calculator. A pen was clenched in her teeth while she hit buttons with her thumb.  
"Mmm? Wa'uant?" she said, not pausing either her exertions or her calculations.  
"Calculating the calorie burn?" Kasumi asked. "This may be why people think you're weird."  
Nabiki's only reply was a brief look at Kasumi and a grunt as she swung back up.  
"Father has important news for us." Kasumi continued cheerfully. Another grunt. "He says Akane is coming back from China with her fianc e."  
Nabiki responded by spitting her pen and dropping her clipboard. She nearly dropped the calculator but was able to catch it in time.  
"What!? Akane? Fianc e?! China? When?" she exclaimed.  
"I don't know. We should go let Father fill us in on the details." Kasumi responded.  
Nabiki arched her back and straightened out her legs, flipping around to land on her feet. "Let's go!"  
They headed downstairs, continuing their conversation.  
"China you say? Sounds exotic." Nabiki said.  
"That's what Father said when he got the postcard." Kasumi replied.  
They soon found their father sitting at the table, drenching his surroundings.  
"Oh my baby's coming home!" and similar comments poured out of him with about the same consistency as his tears.  
"Please calm down, Father." Kasumi said.  
"Yeah, give us the dirt on our sister and her fianc e!" Nabiki chipped in. "Is he cute?"  
Soun calmed down some. "I've only met him once, his name is Ranma Saotome. He came with the Saotomes when they came to pick up Akane." Nabiki's mind flashed back to a young boy walking beside her sister when they left years ago. "That little boy? When did he get engaged to Akane? You don't even know him, he could be a pervert or something."  
"Now, let's not jump to conclusions. I'm sure he's a very nice boy. If he's not, well, remember Akane? She would tie him in knots if she didn't like him," Kasumi replied.  
Soun continued, "I engaged her to Ranma before they were born actually. Genma and I decided to unite the Anything Goes schools by engaging my daughter and his son."  
"Before they were born? How did you know he was going to have a son and you were going to have a ...oh." Nabiki trailed off. A mental image of her father, some other guy, and a bar flashed through her mind. "Ah, well, Genma and I decided that the best way to unite the schools under strong heirs was to raise and train them together. Although it pained me to see my little girl go, I allowed it. They are supposed to be very good martial artists now, and they must have fallen in love. Truly a good day!" Soun started sobbing incoherently again.  
Kasumi started to say something when they all heard a knock on the front door. Soun instantly stopped crying and said, "That must be them already!"  
"Well don't just sit there! Let's go see them!" Nabiki replied.  
They both got up and hurried to the door. When they get there they opened it to see a panda holding two struggling teenagers. They turned and fled in terror from the panda, who was obviously a kidnapper.  
"Gaaahh!" yelled Soun.  
"Aahh! screamed Nabiki. "Panda!" she yelled at Kasumi to clarify.  
"Ohly my!" exclaimed Kasumi. (Whoops! That would NOT have been appropriate!)*  
"Knock it off, Pop." "Yeah, you're scaring my family!"  
Because of the distracting sight of the panda and the reverberating yells, it was hard to tell which of the teenagers had spoken what. The local Tendos calmed down enough to get a look at the trio.  
Akane was the first to squirm free from the panda's grasp, only to be immediately grabbed by Soun.  
Nabiki was the first to speak. "Wow, Akane is pretty big and strong looking. And her fianc e is cute too. Odd that he has red hair though." She walked over to get a better look.  
"Oh my darling little girl! At last my daughter has come home!" Soun cried.  
Nabiki put a hand on Akane-kun's arm to feel the muscles. Soun let Akane go and grabbed Ranma-chan, who was just being set on the floor, into a Manly Embrace.  
"Ah, Ranma! It is good to finally meet my daughter's future husband!" Soun stopped suddenly and held Ranma at arm-length to look at him.  
Nabiki had poked Akane's chest by this time and looked at her strangely. She then looked over at Ranma and poked him in the breast.  
"Hey! Quit it!"  
"Father? I don't think HE is your daughter, and I don't think SHE will make a very good husband."  
Soun looked back and forth between the two. Ranma had bristled at being fondled and Akane was still looking around in awe, happy to be home finally and not knowing what to say. Akane hadn't even really paid much attention to what was being said; she was too busy staring at her family. Ranma caught the remark about not being a good husband and had gotten irritated.  
Soun put his hand behind his head and said, "Ah, Akane, Ranma, sorry about this."  
Kasumi took all this in with her customary calm and looked at Ranma."Hi Akane. It's nice to see you again. We were both really young the last time we saw each other," she said.  
Nabiki jumped in. "Yeah, we really missed you."  
Akane replied, "Yeah, it's nice to be back."  
She received a pair of blank looks. Ranma looked back and forth and started slightly. "Um, yeah, it is nice to be here after this ... long?"  
Kasumi smiled encouragingly, while Nabiki was full of questions. "Why did you dye your hair red? It wasn't that color when you were little. Is it for your boyfriend here?" Akane blushed at the boyfriend comment. "Ooh, and shy too," Nabiki continued.  
Ranma was sure they had them confused now, but was at a loss to explain. "Um, no? It was more of an accident, really."  
Akane had realized that her sisters have them confused, but was reluctant to dissuade them. Just how do you go about breaking news like that to your family?  
Kasumi looked Akane over. "You must be happy with him. He's very manly." Ranma looked over at Akane and grinned. "Yeah, he's definitely not much of a girl."  
Akane bristled and glared at Ranma. "At least I'm more of a man than you are."  
Ranma's grin lost some of its intensity.  
Kasumi said, somewhat puzzled, "Of course you are. I'm Kasumi, Akane's oldest sister, and this is Nabiki."  
"Yeah, yeah." Akane replied, still glaring at Ranma.  
Nabiki thought, (Ranma may have a great bod but he is a real jerk.). Out loud she said, "So I hear you are both great martial artists. Care to give little old me a demonstration of your skills?" (Got to see if they're competition. That's the last thing I need right now.)  
"Sure," Ranma replied slowly, smiling at Akane.  
"Do you know any kempo, Nabiki?" Akane asked.  
"A little," she replied modestly, "but I want to see you fight each other. Let's go to the dojo."  
The three of them headed out to the dojo, leaving the panda and Soun inside. Soun was so happy that Akane has returned and is happy with her fianc e and the schools will be united and life is good and there is a panda in the kitchen. He was crying so much that Genma had to pour hot water on himself twice.  
Ranma and Akane looked all over the place, taking in the scenery. Both of their gazes fell on the koi pond at the same time, and they repressed a shudder, somehow knowing that the pond was evil and out to get them. * Nabiki broke the silence. "So, you went to China? What was it like?"  
Both Akane and Ranma went slightly pale, which did not escape Nabiki's notice.  
"Horrible place. I don't recommend vacations there," Akane replied.  
"Yeah, if there's one thing you can look forward to in China, it's getting out."  
"Really? Why, what happened?" Nabiki asked, curious as to what could scare someone like that.  
"Bad things," Akane shuddered. "I don't really want to talk about it."  
Ranma simply nodded and went a little paler.  
They entered the dojo and looked around. Racks holding various wooden practice weapons lined the walls, showing some wear, and the family shrine dominated one wall. At the end of the room was a sign, 'Iroha'. The floor was worn smooth from use and an almost welcoming peace was in the air, seeming to say 'Come in, relax, we are all friends here. Let's beat the crap out of each other.'  
"Nice place," Ranma commented. "Do you get many students?"  
"No," Nabiki sighed, "not anymore. Lately, Dad hasn't really been much for training, and we haven't taken in any new students to replace those who quit."  
"Did you train with them?" Akane asked.  
"After you left," she said, nodding at Ranma, "Dad needed someone to help him train the students, sort of a demonstration dummy, and he decided I fit the bill," she answered.  
"Enough talk. Let's fight!" interrupted Ranma. Then she got into a defensive position, eyeing Akane.  
"All right Ran, ah, 'Akane-chan'. I owe you one anyway." Akane said.  
Nabiki stepped back to watch. Akane was the first to throw a punch, followed by a leg sweep. Ranma dodged back and then jumped up to rebound off the roof and attempted to kick Akane, who moved in time to avoid it. They both backed away to opposite sides of the dojo and sprang at each other, exchanging a flurry of kicks and blows before landing again. Then they moved in to close work. Nabiki blinked a few times. (Wow. They're good. Especially Akane, I can barely see her move! Ranma is pretty fast too, and strong!) she thought as one of Akane's wheel kicks cut through the wooden wall as if it was paper. . Ranma took advantage of that slight distraction to touch Akane once, but on the second try Akane back-kicked past Ranma's arm into her stomach and sent her across the room. Ranma rolled with impact and came up again to meet Akane's rush. Ranma moved to the side and blocked a few punches, then as Akane tried to kick her again she pulled his other leg out from under him. In a flash, Ranma was over Akane indicating that she could land more than a few punches and kicks before Akane could do anything about it. Ranma-chan looked down at her fallen opponent and said smugly, "You need to work more on that balance y'know."  
Akane-kun looked at her for a moment and replied sweetly, "Remember last time? Who won that fight?" Then she grabbed and flipped Ranma-chan over his head, into the wall.  
Nabiki winced when she heard the impact of flesh on wood. She knew that there was no way she could beat either of them in a fight, and no way she was ever going to spar with Ranma. They were pretty evenly matched, but it was a good thing Akane was so fast she could dodge the blows. Ranma seemed to have no compulsion against hitting a girl. Strangely, Akane appeared more reluctant to hit Ranma.  
(I hope she doesn't want to hit him because she's afraid of retribution. I'll make his life a living hell if he hurts my sister.)"Well, that was certainly something. You're both pretty good, but Ranma, don't you know you shouldn't beat girls?" Nabiki said coolly. She didn't like the way Ranma seemed to dominate Akane.  
"Ah," Akane-kun said, scratching the back of her head, "Yeah, I guess I'd hate to be beat by a boy too."  
About that time, Kasumi called from the house, "If you are through with your practice, why don't you come in for a bath?"  
"Yeah, we'll do that Kasumi," yelled Akane-kun. "Why don't you head on in, Nabiki? I want to have a few words with 'Akane-chan' alone, okay?""Sure, take all the time you need." (You macho jerk. I'm going to hang around and hear this.)  
Nabiki headed out the door until she was out of sight, then she jumped to the top of the dojo, using all of the skills that she had learned to eavesdrop on conversations. She landed silently, and lay down to hear better.  
"What's the deal here! Why didn't you tell them I'm really me?"  
"Why didn't I tell them? Why didn't you tell them? They're your family!"  
"Because they would have thought I was crazy!"  
"Yeah, same here. I'm sure they won't think you're crazy, just a freak."  
"A freak." The words were spoken low, heavily laden with bitterness and anger. "Is being a freak better than being someone you ain't? Look at me! This ain't me! Now they think I'm you and you're me. If we didn't say anything what are the odds Uncle did? Not very high! Now I either gotta keep pretending to be you, and have my own sisters look at me as a piece of meat that hits girls, or be considered... a freak." Once again the voice nearly choked, probably holding back tears.  
"Hey! They'll think I'm a freak too! Just look at it this way, we'll be freaks together. That ain't so bad is it? I'm here to share freakdom with you! I think it'd be best to tell them. Pops ain't gonna stay a panda for long, so they'll have time to get over the initial shock. I'm sure they'll understand. They said they missed you."  
"Yeah, but they said it to you!"  
"Then let's go get that bath and straighten things out."  
"Okay..."  
Nabiki was thoroughly confused, and she hated to be confused. Just what was going on here? According to that conversation, Akane was Ranma and Ranma was Akane? How could that be? And what was that about the panda? It was Ranma's dad? This was weird, even by local standards. A thought occurred to her. They are going to get a bath. The boy says he is her sister, her sister says she is a boy. I'll just 'accidentally' walk in on one of them. Better make it her sister, that wouldn't look as bad if she turned out to be wrong. The Incident still made her shudder today and had taught her a valuable lesson in checking to make sure her sources were correct.

"Did your practice go well?" Kasumi inquired.  
"I've had better," Ranma-chan smirked, "but yeah."  
Akane-kun gave him an evil eye, and sighed.  
"Are you ready to get a bath now? Here are some towels." Kasumi handed them each a towel. "Akane, you can use the one upstairs and you can use the one down here Ranma."  
"Yeah, I suppose." Akane sighed.  
"Come on, its not that bad, let's just get it over with." Ranma said.  
Kasumi looked back and forth. Did they not like baths or something?  
Ranma walked upstairs while Akane went to the downstairs bathroom. Akane passed by Soun and another man sitting at the table drinking sake. He paused and frowned at the old man, then opened the door to the bathroom and went inside with the enthusiasm of a man walking to his own execution.  
Ranma on the other hand, was far happier about the prospect of hot water. He cared little for the opinions of Akane's sisters, the only girl he worried about already knew about his curse. So it was with a light step a certain young redhead stripped, washed and slid into the steaming tub, gasping as her body flinched outward and filled out, hair becoming black and body larger, more masculine. "Ahhhh. That's the stuff," he sighed in contentment. Ranma worked his muscles, relaxing in his natural shape.  
"Well now, how many different ways is this awkward?" Ranma froze at the sound of the voice. (Great! So much for the plan.) He slowly turned and looked at the person who was able to sneak up on him. Nabiki stood unmoving in the doorway, giving him a rather strange look, somewhere between shock and frank appraisal.  
"Uh," he said cleverly. It didn't seem to work, so he tried again. "Uh?"  
Nabiki swept her gaze downward. "Nice one there little sis. I didn't know you had it in you."  
Ranma realized that not only had he been caught, he had truly bared it all. Turning bright crimson, he sank lower in the water and said tightly, "Look,"  
"I am," Nabiki said smoothly.  
Gritting his teeth, he continued, "I know you want a few answers, just let me finish my bath and we'll continue this with everyone else, ok?""We meaning Akane and you?" Nabiki asked. Seeing his jump she said, "Alright, but you better have a really good story."  
"Just go okay?" he implored.  
"I'm going, I'm going," and she did.  
Ranma banged his head against the side of the tub. (How did she sneak up on me like that?)  
Downstairs Soun and Genma had made significant headway into the sake bottle when Akane-chan emerged from the bathroom. She looked much the same as she does usually, post haircut. She had more of a feminine air about her, possibly because she had breasts and softer features. She was also several inches shorter and much less heavyset, although she still looked powerful.  
Soun didn't notice and Genma didn't care.  
Akane seemed to be trying to get up the courage to say something when Nabiki came down dragging Ranma.  
Soun finally looked up. "Who is that boy and what is he doing here?"Ranma looked embarrassed, hand behind his head. "Ah, I'm really Ranma."Soun looked confused. "Nonsense! Ranma is over here!" Looked at Akane, then started.  
"I'm really your daughter Akane." she sighed. "Sorry about this."  
Soun hit the floor. ***************** Kasumi had came in to see what the commotion was and the round of introductions had been made. Ranma sat beside Akane with his arm around her. Soun had revived and was staring at the two of them.  
"Now I want to know what is going on." Nabiki said in a voice that would be dangerous, if it hadn't nearly cracked, "And who is this guy?"  
"This is my old friend Genma Saotome," Soun replied.  
Genma walked over behind Ranma and Akane. He pipes up, "As to what is going on, allow me to demonstrate." He suddenly pulled a glass of water from behind his back and threw it on Ranma and Akane. "What'd you do that for?" she sputtered. Akane-kun just growled.  
"Now he is a girl and Akane is a boy." Kasumi said. Many MANY more thoughts were going through her head at that moment, but she just couldn't handle them. Nabiki looked at her in irritation, but turned her attention back to the transformed duo.  
Genma waved his hand at them. "Oh the horror! That my boys should suffer from the curse of being a girl!"  
Akane had been glaring at Genma during this exchange but the last part really sparked an over-charged battery. He glowed blue briefly, then exploded with a furious one-two sending Genma flying into the koi pond. A waterlogged panda stood up.  
"I am NOT your boy, I am not A boy, and being a girl is not a curse!"  
Ranma-chan looked almost ready to dispute this statement, but didn't.  
"It's your fault you stupid old man! Some great training ground! Just because you can't read chinese you screwed up our lives!" Akane yelled.  
Ranma moved over to where the others stood openmouthed. "We need some hot water." Akane didn't notice. Genma-panda pulled a sign out from somewhere and waved it.  
You said you were willing to (flip) give your lives to martial arts.  
Ranma opened her mouth, then shut it again. After all, no matter how clever your comeback, it probably can't compare to picking up a large stone sculpture and smashing a panda over the head.  
Soun returned with a kettle. Ranma was the first to grab the kettle and pour it on herself, then handed it to Akane.  
The local Tendo family watched again in amazement as the change took place. Ranma's hair turned darker, and rose in the air as height was added to his frame. The breasts seemed to not move much, only the rest of the body grew to surround them. Akane's shift was less dramtic, but basicly the reverse of Ranma's.  
Genma-panda managed to crawl over and reach for the kettle. Akane-  
chan glared at him, then poured the water out on the ground.  
"Stay that way for all I care!" she shouted.  
Nabiki turned to Soun who was crying to see his friend and family like that, "Exactly why are you friends with them Daddy? It seems to be contagious. Akane wasn't like this before."  
"They weren't like this," he sobbed, "It was all because of that terrible trip in China."  
Ranma and Akane told the story.

Mt. Quanjing, Bayankala Range, Qinghai Province, China. A small group of people, four to be exact, was walking down a path. The only unfamiliar one was a short, slightly pudgy Chinese man, maybe a little older than Genma, in a brown outfit and cap.  
"Here sirs, are Legendary Cursed Training Grounds of JusenkyoTM. More than one hundred springs, each with its own very tragic story," said the Guide.  
"What's so great about this place pop?" Ranma asked.  
"Yeah, why'd you drag us out here in the middle of nowhere?" Akane seconded.  
"This is a place recommended in the oldest of texts, the really great martial artists came here to train. Do you want to be the best or not?" Genma replied.  
Akane and Ranma looked at each other, and smiled grimly. Each was thinking, (The best. Whatever it takes.)  
"What'd we gotta do?" they said in unison.  
Genma smiled, "That's the spirit! Akane, we'll go first. Jump on that pole in the pool and we'll fight. I'm not going to take it easy on you."  
(Fine with me.) she thought.  
Genma and Akane hopped onto bamboo poles over the water, balancing almost effortlessly.  
"No Mr. Customers! Very bad if fall in pool! Why you want risk of..." the guide trailed off in Chinese. Ranma looked at the guide, then back at them. "Are you sure that's a good idea? The guide seems pretty upset."  
"Shut up Ranma! You're just worried that I'm gonna get better than you!." Akane yelled back.  
"Better than me? You got a long way to go tomboy!" Genma picked then to attack, jumping up and across the pool to strike at Akane. Akane barely glanced at him, being more interested in exchanging insults with Ranma, but she wasn't totally inattentive. She grabbed Genma in a judo move and, pivoting, threw him straight down. Ranma paused mid-insult, impressed despite himself. (Wow, she's getting pretty good.)  
The Guide nearly hopped up and down in frustration. "Aiyah, Mr. Customer, you fall in Shonmaonichuan, Spring of Drowned Panda!"  
"What?" echoed the two teens.  
A very large panda jumped out of the pool aiming for Akane. The sight of the black and white fuzzy missile heading straight for her triggered the denial sense we all have buried in our subconscious. A pretty useless sense, especially as it froze her long enough for the panda to connect and send her flying up, up, and down into a pool.  
The Guide seemed to sigh. "Oh, you very lucky Mr. Customer. Nannichuan, spring of drowned boy, not have any effect if you already male."Akane sputtered at the edge of the pool. The words started to register in her, his brain. He opened his gi and looked down. Akane may have just acquired a change in vocal cords, but the scream that tore from his throat was pure female anguish.  
The Guide was confused. Did young Mr. Customer want a curse? Ranma stared in shock at the two victims. He leaned over and spoke to the Guide. "Akane is a girl. Was anyway." The guide sniggered.  
To Akane, "Well, I always said you was a tomboy. Bet you could play sports at school now."

A voice broke in, "What do you mean by that?"  
"Different story, tell you later."

It was the exact wrong thing to say. Instead of glowing like a camp lantern before getting medieval on him Akane just folded in on himself. Akane still looked like before, only she was more boyish than ever. He started to cry.  
Ranma was at a loss as to what to do. He felt like a first class heel, which he had just pushed past his own tonsils. Teasing was one thing, but he could never stand for a girl to cry, especially Akane. He pulled Akane out of the water and sat down beside him. "Come on, its not that bad. I'm a guy and I can live with it." He almost pleaded.  
Akane might would have smiled at such a crappy effort to cheer her up, that's the great thing about crappy efforts, but years of insults and having to pretend to be a boy, only to become one, are not easily forgotten.  
"Easy for you to say! You ain't got a curse!"  
The Guide managed to figure out some of what they had been saying, and after flipping through a Chinese/Japanese dictionary he began to speak. "Very tragic story of boy who drown in pool 1000 years ago. Now who fall in pool turn into boy, hot water change back."  
"See? It's not permanent! Don't cry, please? You ain't a boy, not really. We just have to get some hot water and cure the curse." Ranma said.  
Genma-panda had came over and grunted at the Guide, who began building a fire.  
Akane-kun wasn't quite as devastated as before, but he still seemed incredibly unhappy.  
"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW?" a familiar voice screamed out behind them.  
"Ryoga?! What is he doing here?" Akane exclaimed.

"Who?" that interrupting voice again. Don't you hate that?  
"Hibiki Ryoga, old friend from boy's school."  
"Boy's school? Akane was a girl!"  
"What do you mean 'was'? I still am!"  
"Same long story. Later."

"Probably lost again, the baka. Bet he was looking for the bathroom. Hey! RYOGA! Over here man!"  
"Ranma? Are you lost too?" "No! I'm not lost!"  
"Well I can't find you!"  
"You better go get him Ranma. He'll never make it own his own," Akane-kun said.  
Ranma left and followed the sound of Ryoga's voice. He soon returned dragging a large boy, tall and extremely heavily muscled, wearing mud stained clothes and a large backpack, carrying an umbrella.  
"Hi Akane!" Ryoga greeted. Instead of the friendly 'Hi!' he was expecting in return, he got the rather surprising response of seeing him burst into tears.  
"I don't look any different do I?" he wailed in a way that would do justice to Soun. "I was so unfeminine that I get changed into a boy and I still look the same!" he screamed.  
Ryoga was shocked to put it mildly. He wasn't the fastest thinker in the world, and most of his thoughts were on finally finding his friends again after he got lost so many weeks ago. He was lonely.  
"What happened? Ranma, would you tell me what is going on here? Akane is a boy right?"  
This, of course, set Akane off again. Ranma was nearly pulling his hair out in frustration. He had never really had to deal with emotions before, other than anger, and didn't know what to do. He turned to the problem he could handle.  
"Ryoga, Akane was really a girl. She was pretending to be a guy so we could go to the same school and Pops could keep track of us easy," Ranma explained.  
Ryoga was even more confused. "Akane is a girl? I'm looking at him and he is a he."  
"This is Jusenkyo, training ground of cursed springs. Akane fell into the spring of drowned boy. See that panda? That's Pop. Drowned panda. We're waiting for water to heat up to change her back to normal."  
"Really? Akane was a girl?" Ryoga asked.  
A round of nods, even an affirmative grunt from the panda answered him.  
"Really? Wow. Akane, you're a really good actor." Akane seemed to like this idea. Ranma seized on it. "Yeah, Akane's just a good actor. Not that she had to do much."  
Akane's expression started to darken again.  
Ranma started to panic once more. "I mean, uh, uh, that you were really easy to fool. I can't believe that everyone didn't figure out that she was a girl, I mean she is pretty cute."  
"You think so Ranma? You mean it?" Akane looked hopeful.  
Ranma plunged ahead. "Well..., yeah. The rest of them were just such bakas that they couldn't see it."  
Akane looked happy, smiling at Ranma. This, meaning a guy smiling like that at a guy that just called him cute, did make Ryoga a little nervous. (Man this is weird. I hope they ain't lying to me about Akane being a girl.)

"How sweet." Damn the voice! "But it still doesn't explain your curse Ranma."  
"Just let me finish alright?"

Akane's expression still fell. Ranma asked why she was still upset.  
"I know you! You'll never let me forget this! I'm going to be called tomboy until the end of time!"  
"No I won't, I wouldn't do that!."  
"Yeah you would." Akane said morosely.  
Ranma looked around. "Look. Howbout I give you something to laugh at, huh?"  
"What are you talking about?" Akane asked.  
"Watch." (What the hell? It ain't permanent.) Ranma ran over to a different pool, and jumped in.  
Akane looked on in shock, Ryoga stared, and the Guide shook his head and said softly, "Aiyah." He muttered something in Chinese, smiling, then continued in Japanese. "Mr. Customer, you now Ms. Customer. That Nyannichuan, spring of drowned girl. Why you jump in? I tell you about curses."  
A petite girl with long red hair in a pigtail, waded to shore. With slightly exaggerated slowness she opened her shirt and looked down. "Well, I thought it would be something else. Who would have thought that they would stick drowned girl next to drowned boy?" Ranma-chan said right before she fell over backward in an apparent faint.  
Akane giggled. Ranma proceeded to get up and run in a little circle, complaining in a high falsetto, made higher by her actually being a girl, "Oh no! I'm a girl! What ever shall I do?"  
Ryoga was chuckling and Akane was laughing outright. The guide even had a smirk on his face. Genma-panda looked at her and his eyes bugged out. (Damn! What the hell has the boy got into now?)  
"Hey Ryoga, you want to try it?" Ranma asked jovially. Ryoga just said, "I'll pass."  
The guide repeated his question. "Mr. Customer, why you want curse?"  
Ranma stopped and looked at him. "It's not that big of a deal right? We just have to get some hot water to cure it."  
The guide couldn't help himself and inadverntantly let lose a short bark of laughter. "Ah, Mr. Customer, hot water reverse curse, cold water bring back."  
Akane jumped in, "Hey! You mean hot water isn't a cure?"  
The Guide shook his head and tried to keep the nasty grin off his face. Oh, crap. Nodoka's gonna kill me. (flip) And Ranma. Maybe Akane...  
"AAAHHHHHH!" from Akane. "..." from Ranma, her mouth open in a scream.  
"AAAAHHHHHOOOOOOOORRRRLLLLL." from the surrounding canines.

Nabiki was pacing the room and talking. She punctuated her words with various forms of arm waving.  
"I can't believe it. I just can't believe it."  
"Believe it. These curses have really messed up our lives." Ranma said.  
"No, no, not the curses. I can handle that, what with the evidence before my eyes. I can't believe that for once, Dad was right on the first try! He usually jumps to the wrong conclusion, and it certainly looked that way."  
"Yeah. You didn't seem surprised. Why?" Akane asked.  
"I have my ways," she said smugly.  
"She walked in on me in the bathroom. Before that she probably heard our conversation in the dojo," Ranma answered.  
Nabiki seemed to deflate slightly.  
"You were in the bathroom with him? You hentai!" Akane exploded.  
"I..., I thought it was you!" Nabiki stuttered.  
Akane picked up the table and waved it threateningly at Nabiki, who jumped back well out of the way. "Stay away from him!"  
Nabiki shook her head and held up her arms. "How was I supposed to know? I thought it was you!" Akane seemed slightly molified, but she still glared a bit. Ranma put a hand on Akane's arm and lowered the table.  
"It was just a mistake Akane, calm down," he said reasonably.  
Nabiki looked at them and thought, (Wow, my sister is a violent maniac. No wonder 'Ranma' seemed like a jerk, beating up on a girl.)  
Akane set the table back in its place and looked at her sisters.  
"So you don't think I'm some sort of freak?" she asked hesitantly.  
"Well you are a freak, but you're still our sister." Nabiki replied.  
Kasumi shot a quelling look at her. "No one thinks any less of you because of your condition. You are actually luck to have an fianc e that likes you enough to do that for you."  
"Yeah, I guess so. You keep saying 'fianc e'. Ranma ain't asked me to marry him. We're just friends," Akane finished with a puzzled look.  
"But Father said you were engaged," Kasumi replied.  
"No, we ain't engaged or nothing. Why'd he think we was?"  
"It could be because he arranged a marriage between you and Ranma before you were born, or didn't you know?" Nabiki replied sarcastically.  
"UNCLE!"  
It took a while, but everyone finally slept. Some were pummeled unconscious, another cried to sleep, most finally dropped off after the shouting died down so that it couldn't be heard through the pillows over their heads. Two fell asleep cuddled up on the roof, one having gazed at the stars, the other having glared at the panda laying in the yard. Everyone has something they blame for all the problems in their lives.  
"Ranma?"  
"Um?" he answered sleepily.  
"Thanks."

* No, 'Ohly' was not a misspelled 'Holy'. The way she said it, it started out as a 'Oh', then changed to a 'holy', then back to a 'my'. * According to my dictionary, koi can mean carp, love, or EVIL intent. It's a sort of pun, one I came up with all by myself. ^_-  
Read the later chapters at . me know what you think, I just love attention. Thanks. Send comments, criticism, and copyright infringement lawsuits to ballisticsausage Flame me! I'm heat resistant! Any MST3K will cause the offending person to be put on my list of people I'd donate a kidney to. No liver, it probably won't live created on 12/27/98. V 2.0 on 7/15/99. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ah ight, lets get it on! Oh yeah, characters ain t mine, Ranma and co are property of Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan Inc. and other people. Perfume and Altered Destinies are Wade Tritschler's. You can sue, but you got all my money anyway.

Yeah, first fanfic. Be gruesome, I mean gentle. speech (thoughts)  
*sound effects*  
panda signs  
{other languages}  
-chan and kun used to indicate what sex the person is at the time.

Two halves make one?  
or The only way you would each get what you wanted, huh?

Despite all of the weirdness of the day before, Nabiki slept soundly that night. She always had a busy schedule, and it was usually worst in the mornings. She hated mornings. Only the lure of food and new opportunities managed to rouse her at all, and even then she preferred to sleep as long as she could before hurriedly jumping up and getting ready. Having lost a good bit of sleep to the noise of fighting, it's no real surprise that she wasn t happy to wake up to the same situation.  
*SMASH* AAAHHH! *SPLASH*  
DAMN PANDA! DIE! OYAJI NO BAKA! A true martial URRK! How s that for a True Martial Artist ? Whoa! *THUMP*  
To slow by far boy! I m a girl! GRRR! Nabiki s pillow once again proved to be less than effective in the face of such... enthusiasm. She finally gave it up and got up, mentally figuring up ways to make them pay.  
Kasumi was humming a cheerful, if slightly tired tune and she went about fixing breakfast. She was happy to have houseguests, and she had missed her sister. She made certain that she cooked more than usual, as everyone was sure to be hungry after such a workout. A nagging worry tugged at her. With this many new people she was going to have to work a little harder to keep the house in good order. Not that she minded having to do a little extra work to accommodate the increase in family size; nice, well-behaved girls never minded helping, but she was worried that she wouldn t have enough time to finish her studies. She was setting the bowls on the table when Nabiki stumbled down the stairs.  
Nabiki was wearing pajamas with little yen signs all over them. She had the level, cross-eyed stare of the involuntarily awake. She eased down the stairs with one hand against the wall to prop herself up and would occasionally give forth a jaw-cracking yawn. Never a morning person, Nabiki was in fine form this morning.  
Good morning, Nabiki. Kasumi greeted. Morning. Nabiki mumbled. She froze as she walked across the room, staring out at a somewhat surreal scene. She watched mesmerized as the boy she knew to be her sister teamed up with the girl that was to be her husband to beat the crap out of a panda. (Wow, this is weird even for this neighborhood.) She shook her head and concentrated on making it to the table. A feminine scream of pain distracted her. She jerked back around to see her sister laying into Ranma-chan like she was a mortal enemy before picking her up and hitting the panda again.  
Have they been at this all night? she said in disbelief.  
Kasumi finished setting out breakfast and went to the door. Come in! Breakfast is ready! she called.  
Ranma instantly broke off attack and made a beeline for the door. Akane stayed long enough to deliver a few more blows and then headed that way as well.  
Kasumi held out a kettle of hot water to Ranma-chan who was considerate enough to only use half before dumping the rest onto Akane as she came in. Than they both sat at the table, where Soun was just arriving as well. Genma picked up the kettle and attempted to pour it on himself. When nothing came out he simply shrugged and went to the table anyway. Kasumi looked up and said, Oh, I thought you might like something else. holding up a plate full of bamboo shoots.  
Everyone else just blinked. Genma went to the kitchen to change back.  
Nabiki was somewhat shocked to discover what Akane and Ranma considered normal behavior at the table, as they settled in for a fight over the food. It really escalated when Genma returned and dug in too. What was more amazing was the speed they used in snatching food from each other. Genma grabbed something from Akane, Ranma did his best to intercept it as it was heading toward Genma s mouth but wound up grabbing something off of his plate instead. Akane would use the distraction to grab food out of Ranma s bowl and make up for what she lost. It wasn t clear if Ranma let her or not but she certainly held her own, sometimes grabbing food out of Genma s chopsticks as he attempted to eat from his own stock.  
We certainly are energetic this morning aren t we? commented Nabiki. I guess they are always like this. Kasumi said, watching chopsticks duel and strike. She started to say something as rice and vegetables went flying but stopped as she saw them get plucked out of the air long before they hit the floor. At least they are neat about it. Mmm? Akane looked up, chopsticks in her mouth, then back down and over to Genma in dismay. He had used her momentary distraction to relieve her of the rest of her food. Akane elbowed Ranma. Gimme a hand. Ranma sighed, then struck at the same instant as Akane. Genma, unable to deal with a two pronged attack, soon lost all of his ill-gotten gains. He looked at his empty bowl and then smiled where they couldn t see it. They had progressed far beyond his hopes, and that little display proved it right before his old friend. He had truly trained them to work together as a team. He just wished they had left him SOME.  
Soun had noticed the little display and wanted to cry. Of course he always wanted to cry, but he was happy with the job Genma had done raising his daughter to carry on the Anything Goes school. Big things like the curses didn t cross his mind because he was still in denial.  
Ranma and Akane finished long before the others despite the larger portions and left to clean up, Akane going upstairs and Ranma using the downstairs bathroom.  
Genma took the opportunity to get in a little revenge.  
Oh Nabiki-chan, would you please be sure and guide Ranma and Akane to school today? Neither of them know how to get there. Genma said in his best nonchalant voice.  
Nabiki s mind latched onto that idea like a starving chihuahua on a porkchop. Now here were some possibilities for fun and profit. Why would I do a thing like that? There s nothing in it for me. Genma flinched, not having considered that reaction.  
I might be willing however, if you make it worth my while. She held her hand out.  
Genma looked at her in surprise. You mean you wouldn t take your own sister to school? Not without a reward. 5000 yen please. she replied, trying to think of something that would profit more than just be fun.  
Genma shook his head and coughed up.

Whadaya mean school? Yeah, you ain t made us in a long time! Foolish kids, do you expect to run a dojo without so much as a high school education? I bet you ain t got one. And we ain t getting married just cause you and daddy decided it was a good idea! Kasumi spoke up, Now Akane, you really should go to school. Even if you don t get married its still a good idea to be educated. Yeah, I guess. Akane paused thoughtfully. But I ain t going as a boy! Oh my. Why would you go to school as a boy? Ranma said, Pops found a reason. But we can t go to school, we don t have any supplies. Akane reached and grabbed a bag right before it smacked into his face. They turned to regard Nabiki, dressed in a school uniform and waving a second uniform at Akane.  
You can pay me back later. Here Akane, I think this one will fit you. Akane bristled, Ain t no way I m wearing a dress! Ranma nodded, Yeah, she s way too macho to go feminine. *POW*  
School rules say you have to wear a uniform, Nabiki pointed out, ignoring the crumpled Ranma.  
So? I ll get in a lot more trouble if I get splashed wearing that thing, Akane protested. I ain t wearing it. Sides, Ranma don t have one neither. ****************  
Akane and Ranma were following Nabiki to school. Ranma was wearing his usual red silk shirt and black pants, where Akane was wearing her yellow silk shirt and black pants. They looked up in puzzlement. Why are you doing that? they both said at the same time.  
Cool, stereo. Doing what? Walking on the fence. Why? Akane asked again.  
We see that, indeed, Ranma and Akane were on the ground trudging along side by side, where as Nabiki was walking along a narrow fence beside the road.  
Oh, it s just balance practice. she replied. (You know, for when you have to tightrope walk to a hard to get to spot to hear profitable things.)  
Akane looked at him and shrugged. *SPLASH*  
Hey! Ranma and Akane chorused.  
Oh I m sorry! I didn t see you there! The old woman who s only purpose in life is to throw water on the sidewalk apologized.  
Ranma and Akane had been walking close together and the single scoopfull was enough to get both.  
Great! Now we need a hot bath. It will take too long to go back and get hot water. Nabiki pointed out.  
Why? We re pretty early. Ranma replied.  
I have things to do that take time, and you need me to guide you, but for a price I can get you some. Nabiki said.  
Akane looked somewhat shocked. (My own sister is scamming me.) Ah, I don t have any money with me. Ranma looked disgusted, then pulled out a few bills. This enough? Yeah, Dr. Tofu s clinic is this way. I ll take you there, she answered.

Akane-kun and Ranma-chan were standing inside the clinic watching Nabiki get hot water for free. Ranma was kind of looking blankly around while Akane fumed slightly. (I m going to have to have a little talk with Nabiki about our cash problem.) The clinic was slightly busy; a few patients sit idly by, waiting their turn. One was an old woman, shrunken with age. Another wass a young woman holding a small boy with a cast around his leg. And the last one was a tall young man wearing a red bandanna, with a large bump on his head and a vertical cut running down the right side of his face. The old woman seemed about to fall asleep in her chair, while the young woman was hugging her child. The kid laughed as the man attempted card tricks, hampered by only being able to see out one eye, thus showing the boy how it was done.  
Akane noticed a man wearing a white gi and glasses, pulling a skeleton around with him walk up behind Ranma. Ranma didn t notice until he picked the skeleton s hand up and laid it on Ranma s shoulder.  
AAHH! Ranma yells and jumps in front of Akane.  
Oh, I m sorry, that s just Betty-chan, my skeleton. Say hi to the nice folks Betty-chan, the man says, clearly not very sorry at all.  
In a high falsetto voice and a bad ventriloquism attempt, Hi! Don t mind me, I m just a skeleton. This is Dr. Tofu. He he. Ranma said, Um, hi. (He must be some sort of martial artist to sneak up on me like that.)  
Akane was more friendly, especially after seeing someone make Ranma lose his cool like that. Hi, I m Akane Tendo. It s nice to meet you. The baka here is Ranma. Tendo? Any relationship to Kasumi and Nabiki? the doctor s glasses glint in the morning light.  
Yeah, I m their youngest sister. Akane replied.  
The doctor s eyes bulge out slightly before returning to normal. Ranma looked at her and said, Smooth move Akane-kun. Akane blushed.  
Tofu s eyes once more nearly popped out of their sockets as Nabiki simply threw hot water on them both. Nabiki proceeded to explain in a cool, professional manner to Dr. Tofu about the Jusenkyo curses. They left as he started mangling patients, leaving those patients to feeling a strange sense of deja vu.  
So, he s a good doctor? Akane asked Nabiki.  
Yes, very good. He has treated my, I mean our family for a long time now. Struggling to conceal her blush at such a slip, she hurriedly continued. Just don t, I mean do not, ever ever get near Kasumi if he is around. She goes crazy. You ll regret it, if you re lucky. Both of the others boggled. She can t be that bad. I mean, why would she start acting weird? Akane asked.  
Nabiki shook her head and said sadly I m not exaggerating. Kasumi is head over heels in love with Tofu. It s a shame to see Kasumi turn into mindless fool that dances with brooms. Ranma looked at Nabiki carefully. Thanks for the advice, here s some in return. Don t. Ever. Eat. Akane s cooking. You won t live to regret it, and that s the best thing you can say. Raaannnnmmaa! ****************  
It didn t take them much longer to reach the school, and they managed to dodge the four or five times water nearly got them. Nabiki wasn t as careful, and got splashed from above by some old lady watering plants. She looked at the others, who were doing their best not to laugh.  
From now on, I m going alone. Aw, don t take it too bad. Now you know what we have ta go through every day. Ranma smirked.  
When they got to school, they were quite surprised to find a large crowd of people, mixed boys and girls, gathered around the gate. Nabiki gave them a warning look as she strode forward to meet with two younger girls who had separated from the crowd. The girls handed Nabiki something, it was hard to be sure what it was, and pointed at someone in the crowd. Nabiki walked forward to the boy, grabbed him, then kicked him over the wall.  
Ranma looked at Akane and asked, What s goin on? How should I know? I just got here too ya know. Nabiki stepped back from the crowd, looked them over, then yelled, Begin! The crowd lined up in an orderly fashion, and one by one, looking like a scene out of a bad ninja action movie, they attacked her. Akane looked worried, but Ranma pointed something out. Nabiki was very precise, holding back until the last minute then flashing in with a disabler. Then she would back off to circle them and knock them out with a few lightning kicks to the head, motioning for the next in line. There was no wasted motion, and she had a detached expression on her face, like she was examining a bug that happened to be annoying her. She rarely punched, unless a large opening was seen, preferring instead to block with her arms.  
She s pretty good, he commented, as Nabiki planted her left foot in one boys stomach, then when he doubled over, she kneed him in the face with her right knee. Yeah, not bad. She s taking it easy on them though. Weird school, Akane replied.  
Tell me about it. Nabiki soon finished her morning exercise, and turned to face the last one, a tall boy about her age wearing kendoist clothes and carrying a bokken.  
Akane gestured at him. See? I knew we wouldn t have any trouble with the dress code. Ranma made shushing motions with his hands. I wanna hear what he s saying. Truly a boorish lot. Halt fair sorceress! You may have defeated the unworthy but I shall bring about your defeat on this field of battle! he ranted.  
Still mad about losing the kendo championship eh Kuno-chan? That s fine with me, as long as you put your money where your mouth is. Nabiki replied calmly.  
Ranma glanced at Akane. Is this guy for real? I ain t never seen nor heard of anyone like this. Akane just glanced back in irritation. He must have been dropped on his head as a kid a few hundred times. Now shaddup and watch, this should be good. He s better than the others. The kendoist darted forward, swinging his big stick in a short horizontal strike. Nabiki wasn t there, however, she had ducked the swing and kicked him in the knee. He hobbled back slightly. Come on Kuno-chan. You need to learn to accept defeat. Or at least get good enough to actually win, she taunted.  
Admit defeat!? Never! Have at thee! Kuno feinted at Nabiki s head and brought his bokken down to jab at her leg instead. Nabiki moved quick enough that it just grazed her but she didn t seem to happy that he had touched her at all.  
Okay Kuno-chan. Looks like you beat the points spread. Can you back it up? Kuno s reply was to once again attack her, but Nabiki countered and the brawl continued. It ended when Nabiki stepped in close and tripped him with one leg and grabbed the bokken in both hands. With a sharp twist and a pull it was hers. Rather than throw it away or reverse it and attack she simply rapped him over the head with the handle, leaving him down for the count.  
Dropping the bokken she stood up and held out her hand. One of the girls from earlier ran forward and placed a wad of cash in her palm. Ranma and Akane went forward to talk to her.  
What was that all about? Akane wanted to know.  
Nabiki, looking down at Kuno, That much money and he still can t buy a clue. She looked up. Oh, nothing much. You know, I beat most of them in their various clubs and now they want revenge, that kind of thing. Kuno came up with the bright idea of challenging me everyday before school. The rest wanted to see me beat too, so I let them try. Just morning exercise. That s your idea of morning exercise? I guess violence runs in this family, huh? Ranma said.  
Akane turned and punched him in the stomach, folding him over and proving his point.  
What was the deal with the money? You ain t beating them up to take their money are you? Akane asked suspiciously.  
No! No, I m not. I just don t see any point in fighting if I don t stand to gain anything from it. They pay me TO beat up on them. At least that s how it works out. I get them to bet on themselves in the fight and when I win I get the money. Nabiki explained.  
Still sounds like mugging them to me. *Crunch* That hurt you know. Oh yeah, Kuno s awake. Akane continued.  
They turned to see Kuno, nearly embedded in the wall where Akane picked him up and threw him. He looks at Akane first and goes starry-eyed. Although that may well have been because Akane smashed him into the wall, either way Akane made Kuno go starry-eyed, okay?  
Now Kuno-chan. Sneak attacking isn t very honorable now is it? Nabiki said, waving her finger at him. He ignored her. What vision of loveliness is this at your side? Hark fair maiden, we shall spar, and if you win I shall allow you to date with me. Ranma stepped forward, cutting off his view. Her name is Akane Tendo, sister to Nabiki Tendo, and if you try anything I ll shove your head even further into that wall. he said menacingly.  
Forget that! If he tries anything with me I LL punch his head through the wall! Akane thundered. I don t need your help! Kuno s eyes wobbled around and fixed on Ranma. He showed amazing endurance, not that many people can pry themselves off of a wall and not stagger. Much.  
And who are you to be so fiercely protective of this fair lady, whom you claim to be related to the mercenary Tendo? Ranma opened his mouth, but rather predictably, Kuno beat him to it.  
Nay, is it not the custom to give one s own name first? Ranma blinked. Huh? I guess if you wanna... Kuno took up a bold stance. My name is Kuno-sempai. Junior. Group E. Captain of the Kendo club. Rising new star of the high-school fencing world. But my peers call me... the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High! Lightning flashed and the thunder rolled in the background to punctuate his speech.  
Ranma was somewhat bored during the speech but the thunder impressed him. Huh. The lightning was a nice touch. I thought so too. Kuno seemed almost touched by this admission.  
What s with this Blue Thunder bit, Kuno-chan? Couldn t remember Shooting star ? And unless you forgot, I m the champion. Nabiki said snidely from off to the side.  
Kuno ignored her. He was only capable of following a few things at once and they were taken up by the couple standing before him.  
Ranma continued, I'm a freshman, group F. I'm Saotome Ranma, heir to the Saotome school of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Akane, well, she s kinda, well, sorta, my fianc e, so you better not try anything. Kuno looked hard at Ranma, who was blushing a bright red, and Akane, who had a tinge of pink but also looked slightly mad.  
Is this true? Can so beauteous of a maiden be engaged to this, this wastrel? he asked.  
Akane just blushed a little more and nodded, while it was Ranma s turn to get mad. Hey, just who are you calling a wastrel, jerk? Kuno s face darkened, Come, let us fight to see if you are worthy of this fair Tendo girl, if you have not lied about her relationship with the foul sorceress that denied me the championship. Akane wasn t paying too much attention to the altercation. She was too busy thinking. (I can t believe he said that, the jerk! We weren t going to blab it to the whole school! Does that mean he likes me enough to want to go through with it? Do I wanna go through with it? Why is the sky getting so dark all of a sudden? Uh oh.) She broke out of her reverie in time to catch the tail end. Hey! You two bakas can fight later, we got class to go to and I for one don t want to get wet. Ranma looked up at the mention of water and blanched. Uh, yeah! Akane s right! Don t want to be late on the first day. Heh heh. Nabiki looked back and forth. (GREAT! I can get them to put this off and set up ticket sales and bets beforehand!) Outwardly she was calm. So Kuno-chan, you two can put off your little fight until after school. How about the soccer field? The time and place of my glorious victory matter not to me, only that it take place. Kuno spat.  
Ranma just shrugged and nodded assent, then sprinted for the door right behind Akane. ****************  
The sensei looked at the class and gestured to the side. As you can see class, we have two new students today. This is Saotome Ranma (Vague wave. Smile. Hi. ) and Tendo Akane (Bright smile. Hands clasped. It s nice to meet you all. ). Both just came here from China, but that still doesn t excuse them from being late. Buckets. Hall. Now. Akane turned and whapped Ranma. As they went to get buckets she whispered angrily, Baka! You re as bad as Ryoga at times. They went to the hall.  
Most of the girls in the class nearly fainted when Ranma smiled, and Akane had an even more pronounced effect on the boys.  
What a hunk! Man was that girl a major babe! I d give my right arm to go out with her. A depressed voice cut through the din. It doesn t matter. I heard them talking with Kuno before class. They re engaged. WHAT!? ****************  
The class burst forth through the doors and windows.  
Say it isn t so! You re not engaged to each other are you? The last was said in a slightly desperate wail.  
Both Ranma and Akane, in the face of such a crowd, immediately got defensive. Wait! Wait! It was our parents idea! I mean, we never... The male mind is not really rational, especially in a group situation. So with the discovery that the two were engaged, and the apparent poaching on their territory, a few of the boys shouted something to the effect of Kill him! . Males also being more of a mob mentality, most of the male population of the class, and part of the female portion, leaped forward in an attempt to rend him limb from limb. The rest of the female part leaped forward just to get a part of him. The rest of the males (and a few girls) went after Akane for the same reason. No one noticed the sensei laid back in the classroom. He decided to hit the sake bottle early, a decision he was to repeat many times during his tenure as a faculty member at Furinkan.  
Neither Akane nor Ranma was in any danger from the angry mob. They dropped their buckets and started busting heads. Unfortunately that wasn t all that got busted. During the fighting and repeated slamming of people on the floor, someone hit the buckets. No one really saw the change, but both were quick to realize the problem. They turned and ran.  
Another interesting thing about the mob mind in general is the effect someone running has on it. It s like waving a piece of string at a cat, or running from a dog. The running person, even if not the original target, becomes the main one. Half beaten victims have been known to get up and chase alongside of the rest of the mob after someone who was fleeing the horrible scene.  
Kuno looked up as the door to the class slammed open then closed again. His jaw dropped open as for the second time that day, he saw a girl that made something go fluttery inside him. Long red hair, done up in a pigtail. Chinese clothes like that boor Ranma. In the company of a boy with more than a passing resemblance to the fair Akane.  
Nabiki also raised an eyebrow at the arrival of the two. Their breathing wasn t heavy, but they both scooted to opposite sides of the door and Ranma peeked back through the window. She then looked over the rest of the class to gauge reactions. Most were just overcoming initial surprise and starting to talk among themselves. Kuno was the most transparent one of all. You could almost see the little hearts in place of his eyes as he stared at Ranma.  
Kuno stood up and made some disjointed sentences that may have asked for their names, definitely said something about Blue Thunder (Which incidentally woke the teacher.), and involved the phrase date with . Ranma looked at Akane, who looked at Nabiki, who shrugged.  
They both ran over to the window and jumped out. Nabiki and several other students yelled, Hey! This is the third floor! Then they ran to the window and looked down. Both had plummeted to the ground, but instead of the usual SPLAT, they simply landed and looked back.  
Fear not my love! I, the blue thunder, shall save thee! Kuno jumped out the window. Akane and Ranma looked up in time to see him plummet. Akane shrugged, but Ranma jumped to catch. Ranma grabbed Kuno out of the air, rebounded off the side of the building and landed back beside Akane. Kuno responded by going limp and drooling, onto Ranma-chan s shoulder.  
Eew! Ranma exclaimed and dropped him.  
Akane looked at Ranma, Why d you grab him? He could have took it. Ranma looked sheepish, and shrugged.  
Kuno had recovered, and immediately opened his mouth, My love! You have stolen my heart just as surely as you walked through the door! Ranma made a face. Akane made a different face. Neither was easily identified as a certain emotion, but disgust was a part of Ranma s.  
Ranma growled cutely, Can it Kuno. I m not interested. Go bother someone else. What he means to say is that he s taken. Akane-kun said.  
Kuno looked angry, then puzzled. He? Ah, she means she of course. Ranma-chan replied quickly.  
Kuno looked at her again. She? Ranma laughed nervously.  
Akane interrupted, Look Kuno, we re engaged. Forget it. Kuno looked at Akane and whipped up his bokken. Are all women of such quality taken by such lowly pesants? I will not allow these travesties! How about right after your other battle Kuno-chan? Nabiki s voice broke through. We want everyone there to see these struggles after all. Yes! All of Furinkan High shall be there to see my glorious triumph! Kuno ranted. Ranma turned to Akane. Let s get outta here. I think I m going crazy from this place, she grabbed Akane and started walking.  
But its not even lunch yet... Be sure and make it to the soccer field by four! Nabiki yelled at them.

Ranma, Akane-kun, and Kuno were all slightly surprised at the number of people that showed up at the appointed time. The announcer s booth was also cause for a blink.  
AND HERE COME THE COMBATANTS! announced, who else?, the announcer, a tall guy wearing a white shirt and a red bandanna.  
YES! THERE THEY COME! THIS IS A GRUDGE MATCH TO END ALLL GRUDGE MATCHES! FIGHTING TO PRESERVE THE HONOR OF TWO FAIR MAIDENS, TATEWAKI KUNO! screamed the enthusiastic announcer. AND FIGHTING FOR THE HAND OF THEIR RESPECTIVE LOVES, RANMA SAOTOME AND..., the announcer covered the mike and waved at Nabiki. Hey, what s the other boys name? Nabiki sweated briefly. Uh, uh, Kensuke! Kensuke what? the announcer asked.  
Uh, just Kensuke. Don t worry about it, Nabiki hissed.  
The announcer responded by screaming, KENSUKE! into his mike. WHO WILL TRIUMPH? THE CHALLENGER, WHO S ONLY DEFEAT HAS BEEN AT THE HANDS OF NABIKI TENDO? Kuno s face clouded at this.  
OR WILL IT BE THE TWO NEWCOMERS THAT NO ONE HAS SEEN FIGHT YET? PLACE YOUR BETS WITH TENDO-SAN NOW, BEFORE IT S TOO LATE! he finished, panting, and reached for a glass of water.  
Nabiki was having the time of her life, herding the crowd like sheep and shearing them of their money. Ranma and Akane weren t enjoying themselves quite as much, however.  
Kuno, naturally, was the first to regain use of his voice. Although it gives fire to my soul that mulitudes of people are here to see my victory, it is a terrible omen that that sorceress doth gather them. We had better see a share of the profits, Akane-kun muttered.  
Cease thy mutterings knave! I, the mighty Blue Thunder, shall prove that you are not worthy of such women that you are engaged to! Kuno yelled.  
YES! A LITTLE PRE-FIGHT SHOUTING MATCH! the loud announcer screamed. WILL HE ENRAGE HIS OPPONENTS SO THEY MAKE A FATAL MISTAKE? Of course he s not worthy of Akane Tendo. Akane-kun smirked. A girl like that is VERY special. Kuno turned to face Akane-kun. And what, pray tell, is your relationship to the fierce tigress known as Akane Tendo? Akane-kun blinked a few times. Uhh... Ranma thought fast. He s her sister, Kuno. Just like the redhead is mine. (Whew! That was the best thought I ve ever had!)  
Kuno did a doubletake. You are engaged to each others sisters? KUNO SEEMS RATTLED! BUT CAN HE MAKE A COMEBACK? Both nodded.  
Kuno sighed, I should have guessed. It was the only way you would allow the other to date the maidens, huh? Akane and Ranma facefaulted.  
YEEESSS! A CLASSIC CUT DOWN BY KUNO! HE MAY HAVE A CHANCE YET! the announcer screamed. Nabiki kept waving at him to keep the crowds attention. They were already looking bored.  
Ranm a sat up and put a hand behind his head. Well, sorta. (As good an explanation as any I guess.)  
Akane got up and looked directly at Kuno. We were forced into this by our families, so we have to make the best of it. I m gonna make sure my sister don t have to marry if she don t wanna. Yeah, um, same here, Ranma agreed.  
Kuno shook his head back and forth slowly, and sighed again. Each of you has accepted the other s engagement, and that is your perogative. Forgive me, although I disagree, I did not know of your situation. Kuno bowed slightly, and turned away. I shall be going now. Ranma and Akane exchanged a look, and blinked a few times for good measure. Ranma was the first to recover. That was... weird, he said.  
Akane just nodded, and they both started to leave. However, the crowd roared. They paid to see a fight, but nothing happened. They were not happy.  
Nabiki sweated. People were turning to glare at her, and mentioning refunds in threatening voices. She had angered crowds before, but not while she was IN the crowd. She waved franticly at the announcer. Do something! she mouthed at him.  
The announcer was as stunned as the rest of the crowd, but he soon recovered. WASN T THAT JUST INCREDIBLE FOLKS? THE TWO NEWCOMERS WON! KUNO HAS BOWED AND ADMITTED DEFEAT! TO MY KNOWLEDGE, HE DIDN T EVEN ADMIT DEFEAT TO NABIKI TENDO! The crowd looked around at each other. Nabiki started easing her way toward freedom. The announcer continued.  
THAT WAS AN EXCITING MATCH! I DON T BELIEVE I VE EVER SEEN A MATCH QUITE LIKE THIS ONE! LET S THANK NABIKI TENDO FOR BRINGING US THIS FINE QUALITY ENTERTAINMENT! the announcer finished. The crowd looked at Nabiki and a few voices were raised in semi-approval. Nabiki took a half-hearted bow.  
The announcer leaned back in his chair. Fine quality entertainment, hah. That sucked so bad I would have had to been paid to see it. Oh, yeah, I am, he muttered to himself. His words, however, carried to the mike, where they were broadcast to the crowd. He froze, realizing he could be heard. Oops. Akane-kun watched in small satisfaction as the crowd mobbed Nabiki. Ranma started to go help, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked questioningly at Akane.  
She deserves this. Let it go. Ranma sat back and watched. The crowd was quite brutal. Some time in the process of trying to get their money back they realized that this was Nabiki, the same girl they had been trying to beat every morning. Shrill screams echoed around the yard, as Nabiki found out that fighting them one by one was a lot different from fighting them all at once.  
The crowd had broken up into small groups, chatting happily about violence, before the sheepish announcer walked over to the mangled form of Nabiki. I guess now would be a bad time to discuss my pay, huh? Kill... you, she replied.  
He nodded to himself. Thought so. He smiled wryly. I guess you really don t want to see the equipment fee and setup charge the contractors left. *Sniff* Waaahh!

Let me know what you think, I just love attention. Tanks. Send comments, criticism, and copyright infringement lawsuits to ballisticsausage Flame me! I m heat resistant! Any MST3K will cause the offending person to be put on my list of people I d donate a kidney to. No liver, it probably won t make it anyway.  
First created on 5/11/99.


	4. Chapter 4

Ah ight, lets get it on! Oh yeah, characters ain t mine, Ranma and co are property of Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan Inc. and other people. Perfume and Altered Destinies are Wade Tritschler's. You can sue, but you got all my money anyway.

Yeah, first fanfic. Be gruesome, I mean gentle. speech (thoughts)  
*sound effects*  
panda signs  
{other languages}  
-chan and kun used to indicate what sex the person is at the time.

Two halves make one?  
or Awfully quite today aren t you Betty-chan?

Doctor Tofu looked up as he entered the waiting room. It was mostly empty, but three people were waiting on him. He recognized them immediately.  
Good day Mr. Otomo. And to your wife as well. I see little Uchikiro has a cold again. Mr. Otomo put aside his magazine and stood. Good day to you Dr. Tofu. Yes, I think so. Could you look at him? Yes, of course, if you ll just follow me, Tofu replied. He held the door aside as The Otomos walked into his office.

Tofu was helping them out the door when he saw Ranma, Akane-kun and Nabiki walk up. At least Ranma and Akane walked up; Nabiki was being carried between them. And she didn t look too healthy.  
Oh, my! said Dr, Tofu, What happened? Nabiki looked bad, her hair was disheveled, she had two black eyes and a scrape across her forehead, and her arms and legs seemed to have been twisted into creative shapes.  
Nabiki was the first to respond. Oww, she said in a very low tone of voice. This hurt more than anything she had ever felt before.  
Ranma looked ashamed, Akane more so. Akane felt bad for what had happened, and although she still felt that Nabiki had went to far, she had strong feelings of guilt. Ranma nodded at Akane to go ahead.  
Well, ya see, she um, gotintoafightandIdin tdoanythingtosaveherandI mreally reallysorryNabiki. Akane stopped and breathed heavily. Wow, I feel better now! Tofu blinked. What? Ranma shook his head. Nabiki got beat up by most of Furinken. Akane here feels bad that she didn t go help her, he explained.  
Nabiki s head dropped forward. Tofu took that as an affirmative. Yeah..., these injuries are consistent with large scale mob attacks, Tofu said. He motioned them to his office. Bring her in here. Ranma and Akane carried her in and sat her on the examining table. Nabiki winced every time they shifted her. Tofu started examining her. He looked her over, the grabbed an arm and twisted.  
OOWW! Nabiki screamed. Oww, oww, oww, she continued, shaking slightly as Tofu moved on to the next appendage and repeated the process. Ranma turned green and looked away, but Akane continued to watch until Tofu was through. His hands were clenched so tightly that the knuckles turned white, and he bit his lip.  
Finally Dr. Tofu turned away and began preparing bandages, his face set in a grim line.  
Nabiki s face showed nothing but relief as he applied bandages. She turned and looked at Akane. Why? she asked.  
Finally Akane turned away. She shrugged her shoulders and stared with particular interest at the floor. I, well, thought you could handle them by yourself? Nabiki snorted, but said nothing more. Tofu soon finished.  
Thanks Dr. Tofu. I feel much better, Nabiki said.  
Ranma looked back around. We done? he asked.  
Yes, but Nabiki, I would recommend taking it easy for the time being. No more fights for a few days, okay? You wouldn t want to end your career. Yes, Doctor. *SLAM* They all jerked up and watched as Kasumi burst into the room.  
Oh, Nabiki! I told you to be careful or you were going to get hurt in one of those fights you are always getting in! Hello Dr. Tofu! Nice day isn t it? And hello to you Betty-chan! Awfully quite today aren t you? I see you have finished with my sister now so we ll just get you back home and tucked into bed all cozy and warm and it ll all be okay, Kasumi babbled.  
Nabiki watched in mounting horror as Kasumi started gathering her up, wadding her into a ball to make carrying easier. Tofu watched in bemusement as Kasumi ran around the room, picking up odd items and dropping them and gathering an enormous pile of bandages to pile on top of Nabiki. Ranma and Akane watched in astonishment as Kasumi babbled something else at a speed and frequency that rendered it inaudible to human ears and raced out the door. They barely had time to register the broom that seemed to be following her of its own accord. At least that s what they guessed, they couldn t imagine how she could be carrying it too. Then they noticed the furrows in the examining table and doorframe left by Nabiki s fingernails.  
Dr. Tofu shook his head and smiled. Nabiki sure is lucky to have such a caring older sister. Kasumi always seems to be busy, yet she still manages to find time to tend to her."  
Ranma and Akane looked at each other, then back at the doctor. Uh, yeah, Ranma said. Akane asked, Could I get some hot water? After changing back, Dr. Tofu laid a hand on her shoulder. Akane, Nabiki is going to need some help for a while. When word gets out that she can t fight, she will have several people after her. Do try to watch out for her. Akane nodded, and she and Ranma stepped out into the fading evening light. They both started walking home along a strangely clean and litter free path.  
Neither said anything at first, but Akane finally couldn t stand Ranma s silence.  
I said I was sorry! she burst out.  
Ranma jumped three foot into the air. Wahh! What!? he yelled.  
Akane jumped as well. I said I was sorry, she repeated quietly.  
Ranma looked at her. Oh. He looked back down at the sidewalk. Akane waited for him to say something meaningful, but there was a profound lack of verbal response. She made a questioning noise in her throat. Ranma swallowed and said in a low tone, Tofu-chan? Akane blinked. What? Are you some kind of pervert or something?! Ranma looked back up at her in surprise. Realization dawned on him. NO! No! I was just looking at the sidewalk. See here? Ranma knelt and pointed at some grooves in the sidewalk that spelled out Tofu-chan .  
Akane knelt and looked closely. Ah, yes. I see. She blinked a few more times. Odd. Ranma stood back up. Akane attempted to do the same, but her legs suddenly gave way and she fell to the ground.  
Ranma! Help! I can t feel my legs! she said.  
Ranma propped her up. Dr. Tofu does know a lot of pressure points. She grimaced. His hand on my shoulder. I bet that was it. She picked up one of her legs in her hand and dropped it again. Looks like you ll have to carry me. Ranma nodded. For now at least. I got the feelin that he wasn t too impressed by your actions. No telling when this will wear off. He picked her up in a piggyback carry and started walking home. She rode in silence for a while, until they were nearly home. Ranma was the one to break the silence this time.  
Why d you do it? Akane shrugged. Dunno. You are sorry right? Akane bit her lip. Yeah... I guess. Ranma stopped and dropped her to the ground. He turned around with a slightly angry look on his face. You guess? he said in a voice that almost implied menace.  
Akane stopped rubbing her legs and looked down. Well, she did deserve it. A pause. Some of it anyway. Ranma started walking back and forth. Why d she deserve it? Akane shrugged. It s hard to explain, she trailed off.  
Ranma paused and sat cross-legged beside her. Try. Well, she charges us for everything. Ranma nodded slightly, but said, Not quite everything. That s no reason to see her get hurt. Akane nodded in return. Uh, she, um, oh, hell. I don t know. She looked at him. Well, I doubt she knows either. Talk to her. Akane shook her head. I can t talk to her now. She hates me. And when Kasumi snaps out of it she will too. She looked back down.  
Ranma sighed. Look. I ain t putting up with this kinda crap for a second time. You re gonna talk to her. He picked her back up and continued.  
No Ranma! I don t wanna talk to her! she protested.  
Ranma spared a backward glance. Akane. You re acting like a little girl. Be a man and face her. Dammit Ranma! I said I didn t wanna talk to her. Ranma jiggled her for emphasis. In case you forgot, you don t have much say over where you go. Akane drew back her fist. Ranma... I m warning you. Ranma never looked back. Do and you ll be sittin here for a while. Akane paused to consider this. She reluctantly lowered her arm and allowed herself to be carried in the house.  
Ranma walked through the house looking for Nabiki. He found Kasumi in the living room laid out on the couch. She had her arm laid over her face and a drink sitting beside her on the floor.  
Ah, Kasumi? Ranma inquired.  
Kasumi sat up slightly. Yes? Where s Nabiki? Oh, I put her in her room, she has had a very stressful day you know. Thanks. Ranma carried Akane to Nabiki s door and knocked. Mmmmmph! They both blinked. He knocked again, hesitantly. Can we come in? MMMPH! Mmph, mm, mmmph, mmph! I ll take that as a Yes, he replied, and opened the door.  
He jumped back and hit Akane s head on the top of the doorframe. Ahh! A mummy! Ow! Baka! Watch what cher doin ! Akane protested.  
The white bandage clad figure in bed grunted and bobbed its head to indicate that he should do it again. Preferably a few hundred times. Nabiki was wrapped head to toe in yards of white gauze. Her arms were stuck stiffly out to her sides, and her eyes and the tip of her nose were the only parts of skin exposed.  
Ranma cautiously stepped forward. Nabiki? Mmm mm mmmm mmm mmph mp mm? Mm mmph menmy. Somehow, the sarcastic tone still made it through.  
Akane shook her head. I can t understand a word you said. Nabiki made motions that vaguely resembled someone strangling someone else.  
Perhaps its better that you didn t, Ranma said to Akane. An idea struck him. Hey, um, Nabiki, I know you probably want me to untie you and all, but... I want Akane to talk to you, so I m just gonna leave her here so you two can straighten this out. Akane grumbled, but said nothing while Ranma pulled a chair beside Nabiki s bed, far enough that Akane couldn t reach her without trouble, and sat her in it. Both sisters glared at him as he looked it over and walked out, shutting the door behind him.  
Akane turned to look at Nabiki, while Nabiki turned as best she could to look away from Akane. Akane sighed. Fine. Be that way. A long and uncomfortable silence ensued.

Ranma went downstairs while they talked. He had to find something to kill time. After deciding practice would be more fun with a partner, he elected to try a source of amusement that had long been denied to him. He sat down in front of the TV.  
Ah, lets see. He turned it on. A show came on about whales. Nope. *click* This time it was a commercial for little handheld pocket organizers. Not likely. *click*  
A man in a suit came on. In today s market the yen once again dropped in value. *click* Bet Nabiki would have wanted to watch that. Now it was another commercial, advertising some local restaurant, The Raging Bull , apparently serving foreign food. *click* Stupid commercials, he mumbled to himself.  
It was a news program, a well-dressed man and woman sat behind a desk while a screen behind them showed footage of destroyed walls and people being hauled off in ambulances. And in other news, the recent string of pig attacks has continued, said the woman. So far the only targets have been men between the ages of 15 and 26, but we recommend everyone to take precautions. Ranma stared for a second, but changed it again. *click*  
Ah, this is more like it. Martial arts action. Akane would love this. Heh. Ranma watched as a male and a female martial artist, both dressed in gis, danced back and forth throwing kicks and punches. His eyes nearly popped out however, when the two figures abruptly grabbed each other and started running their hands under each other s gi. Ranma! You shouldn t be watching the marital arts channel! You re far too young! You should be ashamed of yourself! admonished Kasumi, who seemed to have appeared from nowhere.  
Yaa! yelled Ranma, surprised. No! I didn t...! Now Kasumi, the boy is curious. He should be allowed to watch whatever he wants, interrupted Soun, who also popped out of nowhere. Genma was right behind him. Yes, maybe he ll get the idea and give us some grandkids. They dragged a feebly protesting Kasumi off.  
Ranma quickly changed the channel. Yeesh. Pops is sure hung up on this marriage thing. Time to find somethin else. Puuu, said a cute little animated creature on screen.  
Ranma looked at it a second, then narrowed his eyes and looked back and forth to see if anyone else was around. Seeing no one he turned the sound down low and scooted closer to the screen.

Upstairs, the silence had continued. Nabiki was doing her best to come up with a suitably evil revenge plot and Akane was simply thinking.  
Finally, Akane realized that Nabiki wasn t going to say anything. I am sorry. This time Nabiki turned her head. Akane took this as a positive sign.  
I don t know what came over me, she continued.  
Nabiki shifted. The bandages were too tight and somehow Kasumi had managed to tape her eyes open. It s just that you made me so mad. Nabiki s eyes crossed as a small flying insect landed on the exposed part of her nose. She tried to snort to knock it away.  
Akane looked indignant. Well you did! Look at the way you were treating those boys at school! You were almost mugging them! The fly was a member of a select breed of insects who will not willingly give up a landing place. It clung tenaciously to her nose and walked around, tickling it. Nabiki shook her head back and forth and blew more air at it.  
Akane looked back down. Yeah, I guess they did deserve it. You were only defending yourself. Nabiki had almost given up getting the fly off herself, so she motioned to it as best as she could. Mmm mm mmp mmm mmh! And making a profit, yeah. Akane shook her head. You and your profits. Is that all you ever think about? she said accusingly.  
Nabiki was about to go crazy from the itch. She shook her head back and forth franticly and mmmph ed her way through what could have been a rendition of the works of Shakespeare for all Akane could understand. Sadly, the fly still refused to leave.  
Akane looked satisfied. Well I m glad you do care about something else. Her mood darkened. But you still charged me. Mmph, Nabiki said despairingly. With any luck the world would end and she wouldn't have that damned fly bothering her anymore. The fly took off and circled her.  
Akane looked at her viciously. I m glad you re sorry! You treated me like I was just someone you met at school! Nabiki paid more attention to this comment. M mmph mmphmph. Akane looked at her. What? Nabiki clenched her fists. Msph, mspmy. Mphr mm. Understanding came to Akane. You charge everyone? Even your own family? Nabiki shrugged and nodded. Mmbpht. Habit? Another nod.  
Akane looked back down. I thought you were just charging me and Ranma, she said quietly. MM! Nabiki said negatively. Mmr mmphy mm. We ve never had much money. It s been hard on the road. Mmphy? Yeah, I ain t liked it. It was fun sometimes, but it was dangerous and uncomfortable. Mm. The fly landed back on Nabiki s nose. Mmmmt! she said and started twisting her nose again.  
Akane massaged her legs. I kinda hated you ya know. Nabiki said nothing.  
For staying behind. You didn t want me around. No one did. Her voice became quiet.  
Mmmmm..., Nabiki complained. Her eyes were too dry, but were starting to fill up with tears, making her vision blurry.  
I know, Uncle told me it was just so I could be a great fighter, but you got to stay here! You didn t have to go. Akane looked up.  
Tears started running down Nabiki s checks. Akane noticed them. Answering tears sprang up in her own eyes. She wiped at them franticly.  
It s okay! I think I m over it now! I know it s not your fault. I shouldn t have blamed you! It wasn t so bad, really. Akane lurched off her chair and grabbed Nabiki. This sudden movement scared the fly off, and Akane hugged Nabiki tightly. Nabiki wept more in relief and hugged her sister back even harder. She rubbed her nose on the side of Akane s head and finally satisfied the itch. She was very thankful for this, and increased the pressure of the hug.  
Mmmph mmm, mm mmmph mmm! Akane started turning blue. Ack! Nabiki! You re, uh, hurting me. Nabiki finally released her sister, who promptly fell to the floor. She smiled down at her as best she could. Akane smiled back.  
I hope I can get my legs working. I don t want to try to get back in that chair. Akane crawled over and started pulling herself upright. After a few tries she was able to stand and walk around shakily.  
Meanwhile, the fly had regained his perch on Nabiki s face. She waved her arms at Akane.  
What is it, Nabiki? Akane asked. She looked closer. Oh, it s a fly. Hold on, I ll get it. She raised her hand and started forward.  
Nabiki s eyes widen when she realized what Akane was going to do. She waved her arms and grunted franticly.  
Quiet Nabiki, you ll scare it off, Akane said. Springing forward with all the speed she could muster she brought her hand down squarely on Nabiki s nose. Even though this was Nerima, this was not a martial artist fly, so Akane speed was enough to squish the fly, all over Nabiki s nose. And the fly was not all that got squished.  
Fresh tears sprang to Nabiki s eyes as she squirmed in pain.  
Akane raised her hand and looked satisfied. There! That got em! Then she noticed Nabiki. Um..., oops? Nabiki glared at her.  
Akane gulped nervously. Ah hah, o kay... I m going to loosen these bandages. Then I m going to run. I ll uh, I ll uh, talk to you in a few hours, after you ve had time to realize that was an honest mistake, okay? Akane jerked a few knots lose on both sides and bolted for the door. Nabiki unraveled the rest of them with a speed Houndini would have envied and was right after her. Akane! I m going to kill you! she yelled, but stopped at the door. She wiped the bug guts off of her nose with a piece of bandage and smiled as she replayed the one-sided conversation in her mind. She shook her head and decided against painful revenge. She still wanted revenge, but at least now she could be satisfied with humiliating her little sister.

Ranma looked up when he heard the scream of anger and was in time to catch Akane running full speed through the house and out the door. SorryRanmawe llpracticelatergottagobye! He sighed and shook his head. So much for that plan.  
****************

Ranma was working his way through the last of his practice kata in the dojo when he heard Akane s whisper.  
Hey, Ranma. You seen Nabiki? she said quietly.  
Ranma looked around for her. He didn t see her at first, then he spotted her head sticking upside down under the top of the doorframe. Well, she came down and griped at Kasumi for a bit, then went back upstairs, he replied.  
Akane sighed in relief and flipped down to land upright.  
Ranma glared at her slightly. And why was Nabiki shouting about exotic torture methods and high interest rates? I thought you were gonna talk out that fight? Akane looked around nervously. Well, we did. Ranma walked closer. So why was she so mad? Ah, that was something else. Ranma paused and raised one leg. Something else? Akane tensed. Yeah. I see, he said thoughtfully. Suddenly, he yelled, HYAA! and flipped backwards to evade Akane s punch. Akane backed up into the yard. Come on Ranma, lets do this outside. Ranma followed her out into the night. Alright, have it your way. The two didn t talk much as they began a battle that would leave most people in the hospital. Akane knew some violent moves, and Ranma knew to let her grab him in midair was a mistake. Ranma, however, was quite good at grabbing Akane without her grabbing him. They had just enough light from the house that they could see each other. Not that it mattered, both having been trained to fight blindfolded.  
Their sparring raged the entire yard and through the dojo before ending up around the koi pond once again. Akane had already came close to being dunked once when she and Ranma met midair over the water. Ranma slammed a kick into Akane s leg as Akane grabbed his left arm and right side. Ranma attempted to grab her in return, but he had held his hands in a striking position and the time it took him to open them was enough for Akane to throw him straight down. *splash*  
Akane landed lightly and turned to watch a soaking wet Ranma-  
chan stand up close to the edge of the pool. Her pigtail had flopped forward on her face and she flipped it back with an irritated wave of her hand. Akane just smiled and offered her a hand.  
Ranma took it without qualm and Akane helped her out. Akane held the hand for a minute and looked at Ranma. Ranma looked at Akane. Then Akane tightened her grip, and whirled Ranma over her head in an overarm throw. (He is so light as a girl,) she marveled as Ranma sailed across the yard. (Fast too,) as Ranma touched the side of the house and came shooting back at a ridiculous speed, feet first. Akane braced for impact and threw her forearms in front of her like a shield. Ranma s feet hit Akane s arms, but Ranma had adjusted his flight angle so the force of the blow was directed upward, so Akane was lifted off her feet and sent backwards into the water. Ranma executed a tight midair backflip and landed on her feet again. Good workout, he said as Akane-kun surfaced.  
Not bad, he replied. Ranma-chan offered her hand.  
(Geez! She sure does get heavy,) thought Ranma as she pulled him out. Let s go get some hot water. Okay. They both walked inside the house. Akane s stomach growled.  
You were gone so long you missed supper, said Ranma.  
Yeah, I got kinda hungry. Let s grab a snack. They both went to the kitchen. Akane got a drink and rummaged through the refrigerator in search of leftovers. Ranma got a glass and turned the hot water on to fill it up.  
Akane had just stood up with a drink in his hand and a hastily made sandwich in the other when Ranma poured the water over his head. His breath caught in his throat as the cold water ran down his chest. Ranma blinked at the lack of change. Wha..., was all she had time to say when Akane glared at her and threw the iced cola. Ranma s question quickly turned into a startled shriek.  
What d you do that for? she protested.  
Akane glared. You re supposed to use hot water, stupid. Ranma wiped at the sticky soda. It was supposed to be hot. Look. She turned the hot water on again, but when she felt of it it was still cold. She looked at Akane and shrugged. Akane sighed. Broken I guess. He started looking through the cabinets for a kettle. After a short search, he stood back up. Damn, where s the kettle? Dunno, replied Ranma. I ll find it. Ranma didn t have any more luck than Akane. After a few minutes of fruitless work and a few sandwiches, Kasumi walked in. Hello, she greeted. Akane, you missed supper tonight. You should let me know next time. Sorry, Akane mumbled through a bite.  
Ranma stood up and turned to face them. Hey, Kasumi. We need some water to turn back, and the faucets broken. Where s the kettle at? Kasumi tried the faucet. That s odd, it was working earlier. She turned to a cabinet and opened a door. The kettle is right..., here? I wonder where it could be? Kasumi found the usual spot bare, and turned to Ranma. I m sorry, I guess you ll have to find some hot water somewhere else. She looked Ranma up and down. Ranma, you should really wear a bra if you are going to spend much time like that. You re showing. Ranma looked down to see twin points poking out through her thin white T-shirt. Her face turned crimson with embarrassment and she sputtered a general denial of women s undergarments.  
Akane noticed the problem at the same time Ranma did, and nearly died in laughter. HA HAH HA! A, HAH HA, BRA?! YEAH, RANMA! I DARE YOU! HA! Ranma glowered back. Yeah, and I m gonna laugh when you have to wear a jock strap in gym too. Akane sobered immediately. Hey, that s not funny. A jock strap? Kasumi asked. Well, okay. I ll put one on my shopping list. This time it was Ranma who nearly fell over laughing. Would they have them in the same stores as sports bras? Both immediately started protesting.  
No no no! We can t wear... Get splashed by water... Cross-dressing pervert... Cops... Finally, Kasumi agreed not to get the items. Well, okay, since you put it that way. Nabiki, who had been listening in from outside the door, immediately made a mental note. (Perfect. First the heater, then this. That should just about cover the revenge.)  
It was agreed that Ranma would stay with his father in the guestroom while Akane would take the room that used to belong to her before she left. They finally went to sleep later that night, still stuck in cursed form.

Nabiki s sleep was interrupted even earlier the next morning. Genma was the first to rise, as usual, and his first strike against Ranma-chan served as her wake up call. Ranma was then sent to get Akane-kun.  
AHHHHHH! Easy Akane! Quiet down! RANMA! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING DOING?! GEEZ AKANE! PUT THAT THING AWAY! What is all the fuss... OH MY! For once, that pretty much summed it up.

Sorry about the short chapter, I just had to end it there. Next one will be longer. I promise.  
Let me know what you think, I just love attention. Thanks. Send comments, criticism, and copyright infringement lawsuits to ballisticsausage , or catch me on ICQ at 37606443 Flame me! I m heat resistant! Any MST3K will cause the offending person to be put on my list of people I d donate a kidney to. No liver, it probably won t make it anyway.  
First created on 5/23/99.


	5. Chapter 5

Two halves make one? or Why is this such a weird school?

Nabiki pulled her pillow tighter over her head, muttered vague dire threats, and, still asleep, ran the figures for full soundproofing of her room through her head. Fortunately for all concerned, the noise level quickly dropped to tolerable levels. The beast stirred, but did not wake.  
Later that morning, at breakfast, Akane sat quietly. Ranma had been forced to run down the road to get hot water in order to calm her down, so both were in their normal bodies. Ranma sported a large bruise on the side of his face, which everyone studiously ignored. Kasumi had a surprised expression permanently fixed on her face, which was also ignored as best as possible. Genma was still stuck in panda form, and was also stuck in the ground headfirst. Soun was getting quietly drunk as they all sat around the table.  
Nabiki was the last to join the group, bleary eyed as usual. She sat down at the table and started eating a very large portion of food. After a while of single minded chewing, she finally felt more like a human. She looked up.  
"What was with the racket this morning? And why is Kasumi in shock?" Nabiki failed to ask about Genma, already being able to think of a dozen reasons to pound him.  
Akane blushed bright red and mumbled something.  
"What?"  
"Mmmblemphmmd," she repeated.  
Nabiki raised an eyebrow in irritation. "Speak up a bit, I swear, you're as bad as Ranma."  
Uh oh.  
Akane glowed a bright blue and managed to use her father's own demon head trick. "NO I AM NOT AS BAD AS RANMA!" she screamed as Nabiki fell over backwards and scooted in fear against the 's head returned to normal. "Alright?"  
She gulped and nodded nervously.  
"Well, then, as long as that's settled."  
Kasumi walked into the wall, muttered a vague excuse me, and proceeded to bow to the kitchen. Soun took another long drink of sake. Ranma helped himself to Genma's portion.  
Nabiki eased herself back to the table and sat back down. She started to take a bite, then stopped. "So, what was the problem?" Kasumi walked into the wall again and Soun took another drink.  
Ranma leaned over and whispered into her ear. Nabiki blushed slightly and opened her mouth. Correctly divining her intention, Ranma shook his head frantically and pointed at his bruise. Nabiki decided discretion was the better part of valor and shut her mouth again, but she had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing.  
The three of them got ready for school. Nabiki was the first to leave, and Akane and Ranma were not too far behind her.  
About halfway there Akane remembered her task. "Oh crap, Ranma! We were supposed to take care of Nabiki today!"  
Ranma paled and nodded. "Oh yeah, we better get moving!"  
They both raced down the road and quickly took to the rooftops to avoid people. They arrived at the school to find Nabiki standing in the middle of a smaller crowd of people who were being held at bay by a boy dressed in the school uniform but wielding a set of short sticks in a blurring pattern. He was slightly taller than Ranma, maybe a year or two older, and about the same build. He had short black hair that was perfectly groomed, and a delighted grin on his face as he struck student after student across the forehead.  
Neither Ranma nor Akane paused to consider this as they launched themselves into the remaining students and proceeded to slam them into the ground. Nabiki stopped them before they repeated the process on her erstwhile protector. "Who..." Ranma had time to say before they heard the thunder.  
Akane stepped forward and cut him off with a wave. "You here to fight Nabiki right?"  
Kuno nodded.  
"Sorry, I'm her stand in today." *POW*  
Kuno crumpled, unconscious.  
She turned back to Nabiki. "Sorry Sis, forgot. Who's this?"  
"I don't know, but thanks to all of you," she replied.  
"No problem, it was fun. I'm Uragi Ikari."  
"I'm Ranma Saotome, and this is Akane Tendo."  
"And I'm Nabiki Tendo."  
"Really? Nabiki Tendo? As in the Champion of the Nerima district of the Street Fighting arena?" Uragi asked.  
Nabiki blinked. "You've heard of me?"  
He smiled. "Well, yeah. I'm in the weapons division in Kyoto, or I was anyway. I just moved here."  
"Uragi, Uragi," Nabiki murmured to herself, "No, I can't say I've heard of you. Sorry."  
He grimaced. "No surprise there, it's not like I'm a district champ. Ready for your upcoming battle this weekend?"  
This time Nabiki grimaced. "No, not now." Her expression hardened. "But I will be."  
Ranma interrupted, "Listen, we gotta get to class. I suggest you do the same." He dragged Akane off.  
Uragi watched them go, then turned back to Nabiki. "I haven't registered yet, so... could you direct me to the office?"  
She smiled slightly. "Sure, for a price. 500 yen please."  
He looked at her, startled. Then he smiled thoughtfully. "How about I carry you to get something to eat after school?"  
Nabiki paused. "Well... okay, but you would have come out cheaper just paying me."  
He shrugged. "Whatever."  
Nabiki guided him off to the office, leaving Kuno groaning slightly on the ground.

Class was uneventful that morning. The only thing worthy of note was when the sensei nearly put an eye out popping the cork on a bottle of sake. It even caused Ranma to shift position in his sleep, although Akane was far to deeply asleep to notice. She hadn't slept well the night before.  
Lunch arrived finally, and the class swarmed the yard to eat, talk, relax, gamble, and do all sorts of school type things. Nabiki was busy showing Uragi around, who had managed to arrange a tour for a jump in the quality of restaurant later on. Ranma was immediately set upon by a large mob of males, who wanted to know how he got engaged to someone as hot as Akane and if he had done the nudge nudge wink wink with her yet.  
"Ah hmm," said a voice from directly behind them.  
They turned around to see a VERY annoyed Akane holding a bento and glaring at them. Ranma just looked confused.  
"And just why would you think that?" she asked the surrounding boys.  
"Oh, no reason, eh heh heh," one of the boys replied nervously with his hand behind his head. The rest laughed as well and quickly thinned motioned for Akane to follow him, and they walked over to sit in the grass close to a tree. A couple of boys followed. "Hi," one of them said. "My name is Daisuke, and this is Hiroshi." Hiroshi drooled a greeting as he stared at Akane. Daisuke whapped him over the head.  
Akane looked at Ranma, who glared slightly at Hiroshi. Hiroshi wasn't suicidal, and he quickly looked away.  
"I'm Ranma Saotome of the Saotome school of Anything Goes Martial Arts, and this is Akane Tendo."  
"Of the Tendo school of Anything Goes, so don't get any ideas."  
Hiroshi put his hands up placatingly. "Easy, easy, I didn't mean anything by it.  
Daisuke jumped in. "Yeah, we just wanted to say hi. Everyone knows who you are, but you haven't hung around long enough to meet anyone else."  
Akane glanced over at Ranma, who still seemed slightly peeved, then back up at the two boys. "Why is this such a weird school?"  
Ranma shifted his position on the grass and relaxed slightly. Taking this as a positive sign, the two sat down as well.  
"I dunno, I've heard things about some other schools that make this one seem almost normal," Daisuke replied.  
"I think it's something in the water, or at least has something to do with water," Hiroshi supplied.  
Both Ranma and Akane paled slightly. "Yeah, I was afraid of that," they gestured at their clothing. "Why don't you wear the school uniforms like everyone else?"  
A large sumo wrestler ran past wearing a loincloth, trailed by a male student in a lab coat and skirt who was waving a remote control. Nabiki was about 3 seconds behind, yelling at people to place their bets now.  
Ranma shrugged and opened his bento. Akane did the same. She paused before starting to eat. "Let's just say we all have our reasons. Picked these up in China, been wearing 'em since." Then she and Ranma proceeded to inhale their lunches.  
Daisuke looked puzzled. "I thought they would be stinking by now."  
"Mmm?"  
"If you'd been wearing them since you got them in China."  
Ranma choked on his mouthful of rice, spraying some food directly at the two opposite from him. Akane absentmindedly snatched it out of the air and swallowed it.  
"They've been washed since then, Daisuke," Hiroshi groaned, both amazed and repulsed by the eating machines in front of him.  
Ranma finished his bento and leaned back contentedly. "Yeah, half the time we don't even have to take them off first." *SPLASH* "See what I mean?" Ranma continued in a higher voice, slightly muffled by the pail Akane held just off of her head where it had nearly hit.  
Akane covered her face with one hand and pulled the pail off with the other. A janitor ran by and grabbed it without slowing down, screaming death threats at the rest of the students.  
"Certainly lively today, isn't it Daisuke?" Hiroshi asked.  
"Indeed." Neither moved.  
Ranma stood up and walked back into the school. Akane stayed with the two boys.  
"Uh," Akane began hesitantly. "You seem to be taking this pretty good."  
Hiroshi nodded.  
"Yes, aren't we?" Daisuke commented.  
Silence.  
Ranma came back, still damp, but male now, and sat back down. "They in shock?"  
"Yep."  
"We get that a lot don't we?"  
"Mmm, um, hey, guys?"  
"Yes?" they answered.  
"You gonna be okay?" she asked.  
"Sure, after all, this is Furinken. Right Hiroshi?"  
Hiroshi nodded. "Ah, I was wondering, Akane, would you by any chance..."  
Akane sighed. "Yes."  
Hiroshi nodded. "After all, it would only make sense..." he mumbled to himself.  
Daisuke looked over at Ranma. "How?"  
Ranma shrugged. "It's a curse, literally. Training ground in China called Jusenkyo, full of pools of cursed water. Fall in, turn into whatever drowned there last." He paused thoughtfully. Akane realized what he was thinking about. "Yeah, it was his stupid father's idea to train there, and we fell in different pools. He got girl, I got boy."  
"Is it all just people?"  
"No, heh heh. Pops got the spring of drowned panda. Suits him perfectly if you ask me." Ranma smiled grimly.  
The school bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and everyone crowded in the door. Ranma and Akane watched Hiroshi and Daisuke fairly closely as they walked in, but weren't able to recognize any emotions on their faces.  
It wasn't until later that day, after they had been in class for an hour, that Hiroshi turned to look at Daisuke. Daisuke turned to look at Hiroshi. They both turned to look at Ranma and Akane, then back at each other. Daisuke struggled to contain a smile, Hiroshi grinned outright. Then they both burst out laughing, earning Hiroshi a thrown eraser and Daisuke a thrown cork.  
They kept them both as souvenirs.  
Ranma and Akane seemed perfectly happy to snooze the day away, not a care in the world. Until the last class of the day.  
Gym class.  
After narrowly avoiding disaster born of the very old habit of following Ranma into the locker room, Akane shook her head ruefully and headed for the girls' locker room. She remembered the first time she had changed in a boy's locker room, how embarrassed she'd been. She had grown used to it fairly quickly though, after all, at boys' school she couldn't very well use the girls changing rooms. ("Hi. What sports do you play?")She had never shown any of the boys what she looked like undressed, it would have given away the secret.  
She quickly picked out a locker and started peeling clothes off, ignoring the rest of the girls. ("Boxer shorts?") She wasn't bothered by seeing boys run around unclothed, ("Hey, are you paying attention?") and since she had used the bathroom stalls to change herself... *SPLASH* "That should get your attentEEK!"  
Akane was startled out of her reverie by a cup of water thrown by one of the girls. "Waa?" he spluttered.  
"A BOY IN HERE!"  
"GET THE HENTAI!"  
Akane-kun held up his hands in a frantic attempt to ward off the girls' anger. "No wait! You've got it all wrong! ACK!"  
He was promptly buried under a pile of wooden mallets.

After class, Ranma was just finishing dressing when a wet, naked, very bruised and scratched Akane-kun jumped in through the widow from the outside. He flattened himself against the wall below the window and panted heavily, clutching the tatters of his clothes to his chest. Ranma raised one eyebrow. The rest of the boys all clustered around the newcomer.  
Akane-kun waved frantically at them, hissing, "Stay back! They'll notice! If they ask, I did NOT just come in here!"  
Ranma looked out the window and saw a large mob of women carrying brooms and such marching along beside men holding cameras and walking funny, as well as a few cops and one large orangutan. They never looked his way.  
He shot a questioning glance at Akane, who was just putting on the remains of his clothes.  
Akane-kun winced as cloth made contact with tender skin. "I got splashed while undressed in the girls locker room."  
"Whoa! Man, you streaked through the girls locker room?" one boy asked in amazement.  
Akane-kun kind of shrugged. "Not exactly..." Another shook his head in awe. "You must have got one HELL of a set of balls to do something like that at this school. Did it hurt?"  
Akane winced. "Actually, that was exactly the problem... The mallets didn't feel too good, but they weren't that bad either. The problem came when they kicked me out into the hall without any clothes."  
Everyone nodded sympathetically.  
"I got chased up and down the halls by a mob of girls, then a couple teachers joined in. I had to run out the front." Akane shuddered. "They wouldn't quit. There actually ended up being MORE of them. I tried to escape by hiding in some bushes." Akane looked at them squarely. "Prickly bushes."  
Everyone winced and crossed their legs.  
"That didn't last long. So I tried to lose them in the men's side of a public bath. Then all the guys started chasing me instead of the girls." Ranma nodded while everyone else looked confused.  
"I spent half an hour running naked through Nerima before I was able to turn back to the school. I may never be able to show my face in public again."Ranma patted his shoulder consolingly. One boy piped up, "Hey, at least you got some exercise, I mean, you did miss gym class." Everyone nodded and murmured in agreement.  
Akane shook his head. "The worst part is, when I ducked back in the girls' locker room to get my clothes, I found out that some girls stayed behind and hid in the locker room. Apparently they were afraid of me." He eased himself into a more comfortable position on the floor. "Of course, I would HAVE to run BACK in, still naked, into a room with girls afraid that I was gonna get them or something. I splashed myself with hot water to calm them down. I explained the curse to them."  
A few boys looked confused.  
"So one of them pours another glass of water on me, says she wants to see it again. Then the mob finally catches up to me and decides I'm attacking the girls. I barely have time to grab my clothes and run." Akane flopped down on the floor and sighed. "I hate my life."

At the end of school Hiroshi grabbed Daisuke. "Hey man, they don't know their way around very good right?"  
Daisuke nodded. "Yeah, are you saying..."  
"That we should get them and show them the area..."  
"Incidentally getting a free show..."  
"Of two very fine female bodies."  
"Yeah, lets get them."  
"Knew you'd see it my way." Hiroshi grinned.  
Akane-chan and Ranma-kun were both walking out the gate, Akane rather stiffly, when Hiroshi and Daisuke appeared beside them. "Hey, Ranma," Hiroshi began.  
"Yeah, Akane," continued Daisuke.  
"We thought that maybe,"  
"You would like to hang out after school,"  
"We'll show you around,"  
"The best hang outs,"  
"Fun places to go,"  
"That kind of thing." Daisuke finished.  
Verbally assaulted and off balance, Ranma and Akane could do little but nod as the energetic duo herded them down the street.  
They walked together for awhile, Hiroshi asked where they were from and Ranma and Akane took turns explaining.  
"We were born here," Ranma said, gazing into shop windows as the passed.  
"I used to live with my sisters, but I was sent with Ranma when his father took him on a training journey."  
Daisuke shook his head. "I bet that was fun."  
Ranma piped up. "Actually, it was kinda. We learned a lot about the art, and had some fun beating up people."  
Akane smiled. "Yeah, it was kinda fun." She laughed slightly. "We were terrified at first, thought the old man was gonna sell us into slavery."  
Hiroshi laughed too. "Yeah, I bet that was pretty scary."  
Daisuke smiled.  
"Yeah, we were so scared we ran away. Hey Akane, remember? We managed to get away from Pops and hid..."  
"Yeah, we managed to avoid him for a while," she continued excitedly.  
"Then he almost caught us, so we hopped on a ship heading for Kyoto, or so we thought." Ranma said smiling.  
Hiroshi boggled.  
"Heh, then we got caught and almost thrown overboard as stowaways!" Akane laughed. "They finally decided to let us live, but only because they were making us do all kinds of work on the ship!"  
Daisuke's eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped.  
Ranma whooped. "Listen, listen, you'll love this part! It turned out that it was a fishing boat, and when it got back, we"  
"Were sold to his Pop!" Akane finished for him, giggling.  
"So we really was sold as slaves!" Hiroshi and Daisuke stopped and stared at them. "You guys are REALLY weird you know."  
"Yeah, and I ain't talking about the curses," Hiroshi seconded.  
Ranma looked at them and shrugged.  
Hiroshi just looked back at him.  
Akane spoke up. "Well then, lets go find someplace to eat. Food always cheers me up, right Ranma?"  
"You betcha. You got money?"  
Shrugging, they checked their pockets and discovered that yes, they did have enough money. Hiroshi led the way as they went to a local cafe.  
*CLANK* *SPLASH*  
Ranma-chan held a tub up with her fist, preventing it from landing on Akane's head. She had not prevented the water from reaching her though, so she was currently a he.  
Akane-kun grabbed the tub in one hand and jumped back, looking for the source. A man leaned out of a window four stories up, preparing to apologize.  
*SMACK*  
He flew up and backwards, propelled by the force of the thrown metal.  
"BE MORE CAREFUL NEXT TIME!" Ranma-chan yelled at him. "OR YOU MIGHT GET HURT!"  
Akane-kun grabbed her and steered her away, still seething. Akane felt the matter had been taken care of, but Ranma was still a bit upset.  
"Ah, dammit. Now we need hot water," she had been drooling slightly at the sight of the red shirt plastered across the ample chest, but the intimidation of the other rather ample chest did curtail most of the thoughts.  
"Is hot water how you change back?" Daisuke asked.  
"Yeah," Ranma-chan growled cutely. Hiroshi's knees trembled, but not from fear. "Cold water activates it, hot water changes you back."  
"Well, you can get some in the restaurant. They have bathrooms."  
"Okay," Akane said.  
A little while later they arrived at the cafe, Hiroshi and Daisuke having felt the need to point out major landmarks along the route. "Check it out, man. It's that corner where Yosho got into a fight with his girlfriend last year." "Is he walking yet?"  
They had changed back in the restroom and had just started to sit down by the window when Akane noticed something she had long gotten used to popping up out of nowhere. A large guy was walking by outside, holding an umbrella down close to the top of his head. Or perhaps limping would be a better term. Still, only one person she knew carried that style of umbrella, and she jumped up and grabbed Ranma. Ranma barely had time for a startled exclamation as she dragged him back out the door. Hiroshi looked at Daisuke, who shrugged. They both followed, at a more sedate pace. "HEY!" Akane yelled. The figure spun around. "RYOGA! Hey man! How's it going?" Ranma exclaimed. Apparently not well, Ryoga looked pretty bad. His clothes were in shreds, his umbrella was dented, and he had a hollow gaze that indicated a severe lack of sleep. Still, he brightened considerably at the sight of his two friends. He dropped the umbrella (cracking the sidewalk) and grabbed them both in a bone-crushing hug that left them gasping. "Oh thank god. Please, oh please, could you get her off?" He indicated his leg, or, more specifically, what was clinging to it. "AAAAHHHHHH!" they screamed. "Cat!" Ranma continued, as they both jumped back, nearly knocking over Hiroshi and Daisuke, who had just came out the door. Ranma had plastered himself to the wall in fear. Akane stood her ground, teeth chattering slightly, before she was able to pull herself back together. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut in concentration, then relaxed slowly and opened them again. "Nice kitty, she said softly, extending her hand slowly. "Nice kitty, pretty kitty." And it was, a medium sized tan cat with long fur. It turned to look at her, and hissed. And jumped with a speed it had never used before, as a powerful punch thudded into the thigh it had been clinging to. "OWW!" yelled Ryoga. "Damn, Akane, what'd you do that for?" The cat had rapidly scooted behind him, keeping him between herself and Akane. Ryoga grabbed Akane as she started to make another move. "Thanks Akane, but don't kill her!" Akane struggled briefly, but backed away. Ryoga sighed, and turned to the two boys who were trying to get Ranma to respond intelligently. "Would one of you go and get some hot water?" "Huh?" Daisuke asked. "Hot water. I need some." Understanding came to Daisuke's eyes. "Oh, you're really a girl like Akane?" Ryoga smacked his face with his hand. "No, the cat is. Perfume, come on." *glomp* "YEEOWW!" *SMACK* "YEEOWW! Akane! Would you knock it off!?" Ryoga yelled from his position on the ground. "That's what I was trying to do," she replied reasonably. The cat cowered behind Ryoga's body and growled softly. Daisuke ran back holding a glass of hot water. He walked over and poured it on the cat, instantly transforming it into a beautiful young woman. A beautiful NAKED young woman. Ryoga, who had a very interesting view from his position on the ground, and who had also forgotten about clothes, gushed blood from his nose and passed out. Daisuke, who had expected a girl but had not expected a naked girl, also got a nosebleed and fell over. Hiroshi died with a smile on his face, or at least that's what it looked like. He twitched occasionally. Ranma was too busy being scared of the cat that had been there to really notice the girl. Akane noticed though, and frowned. She took a few steps closer to Ranma and grabbed him closely. The other girl's eyes widened slightly, and she wrapped herself around Ryoga. "Airen," she said. THEN Akane noticed that the girl was naked, and that she was apparently Chinese. And THEN the rain started. Akane's eyes widened as she went through her own transformation, but also as she watched not only the cat change, but Ryoga change as well. Ranma was shocked back to her senses by the water. "CAT!" And off she went again. Akane sighed, and looked down at the two boys lying on the sidewalk. A few well-placed slaps revived them. "Huh, wha?" "Pretty lady..." Hiroshi trailed off into giggles. "Guys, could you grab them and carry them to the house? I'm gong to have my hands full with Ranma." Daisuke took a look at the shaking girl and nodded. Then he looked at his assigned task. "Aww man. The cat's back, and it brought dinner. That poor duck. Never stood a chance." ****************  
Nabiki let herself into the house. "I'm home!" she called out. She slipped off her shoes and put them by the door, noticing the extra pairs already there. She continued on into the house. She was rather startled by the trail of blood to the living room, and her pulse quickened. She ran in to find her older sister tending to a large boy wearing a bandanna and a blanket. Akane and Ranma were also there, each in their proper forms. Hiroshi and Daisuke she recognized, being among the few boys that didn't attack her every morning. The other girl was a mystery. She was wrapped in a blanket much like the boy and she cradled his head in her lap, occasionally wiping the blood from his nose. She looked at Nabiki as she entered, but seemed more interested in glaring at Akane. Every time she looked at Ranma though, she giggled softly to herself. Kasumi was just tying an ice pack around the boy's leg, covering up a rather nasty bruise. She looked up at Nabiki. "Oh, Nabiki. I didn't hear you come in." Nabiki gestured at the mess and the extra people. "What happened?" Ranma spoke up. "This is a friend of ours from boy's school. Ryoga Hibiki. We don't know who she is, she doesn't speak much Japanese." Nabiki nodded. "Ryoga, yeah, the boy from Jusenkyo right?" Seeing Ranma's nod she continued. "What happened to him?" Akane looked kind of embarrassed. "I was just trying to get the c... cat off of him," she mumbled. Ranma jumped slightly. "Cat?" Nabiki asked. Daisuke spoke up for the first time. "Her. She changes into a cat." Hiroshi giggled again and drooled, earning him a dark look from the girl. Ranma jumped again and Akane flinched. Nabiki noted that. "I wonder how Ryoga got cursed?" Ranma said aloud. "Really? What does he turn into?" "A duck." "A duck?" "A duck," Ryoga said from his place on the floor. "Damn him." Akane looked at Ranma, then back at Ryoga. "Him who?" "The person I hate most in the world. The same guy that ruined my childhood has ruined my life. After I saw you I was still in the area, walking on this cliff and this guy runs from out of nowhere and knocks me off." His hands clenched into fists. "I followed him to get my revenge, but I lost him after a while. It's a good thing I already knew how to change back, I wouldn't want to face the guide like this. He was really hungry." Ryoga shuddered. He could still remember that pig's squeals. Everyone looked pensive for a moment. Ranma spoke up. "What about her?" he indicated. The girl looked up at him. "Where'd she come from?" Ryoga sat up, feebly protesting the help from the girl. Not that he felt weak, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings, now that she wasn't digging claws into his leg. He noticed his own state of undress, and blushed furiously. "Ah, could I get some clothes?" Kasumi stood up. "I'll get them. And something for the girl too." "She had some, I think they're in my pack." Kasumi nodded and went to get them. After dressing quickly and drinking some tea that Kasumi brought them, everyone sat down at the table. Ryoga was dressed normally, and Perfume was wearing a short Chinese dress that kept Hiroshi and Daisuke happy and Ryoga in a state of near-nosebleed. Ryoga started his tale. "After I got out of the water and changed back, I took off after the guy. I caught up with him outside this village, fairly close to the valley I think, I'm not too sure. He was talking to Perfume." He indicated the girl.  
Perfume looked up at the sound of her name. {What are you talking about, Husband?} she said in Chinese. Ryoga concentrated briefly. "Umm, {I tell how meet.}," he replied in the same language. Akane and Ranma were both thinking the same thing. (The Amazon village. He went to the Amazon village. That girl is an Amazon.) They both tensed up and watched her closely. Perfume had noticed the looks she had been getting, and knew why they were so apprehensive. She remembered them from the village, she could never forget the look on that girl's face. Now she knew why they had left so quickly. (I wonder what Shampoo is going to do now.)  
Ryoga continued, getting angry. "Well, I had my umbrella, and when I saw the bastard I just threw. It was a good throw, but he dodged, forcing me to hit Perfume by accident! When I get my hands on him..." Nabiki, Hiroshi, and Daisuke watched in horror as his hands clenched into fists from where they had been flat on the table. Through the table. They felt sorry for the guy if Ryoga ever found him. Perfume spoke up. She knew some Japanese, and had been learning more as she followed, and recognized where Ryoga had beaten her. "Airen throw good, {defeat} Perfume {faster than anyone but trainer.}" This confused everyone else. "Yeah, now she thinks I'm her husband." Ranma grinned a bit, and even Akane smiled. "Heh, never though you had it in you, you sly duck." Ryoga flushed. "It's not like that," he stammered. Akane nudged Ryoga with her elbow. "Hey, least she's a cute one, huh?"  
Nabiki stared at Akane. Hiroshi giggled again as interesting thoughts invaded his mind.  
Ryoga laughed nervously. "Ah, I didn't want to get engaged to her, I mean, if it wasn't for that bastard... speaking of which, I need to go kill him now."  
Perfume tried to position herself between Ryoga and Akane, forcing Akane to step back.  
"You sure man?" Ranma asked. "Ya just got here."  
"Oh, yes, please stay the night. It's really no trouble," Kasumi said.  
"I'm sure we could put you and your girl in the dojo. C'mon, Ryoga. Tell me where you've been," Akane pleaded.  
Ranma frowned as he thought of something. "Just keep Perfume away from water alright?"  
Ryoga nodded and relayed the request to Perfume.  
Nabiki knew she didn't know much about her sister. She knew a few things, though: that she was in love with Ranma, that she turned into a boy, that she had a very masculine self image, that she was very good at martial arts, and that she had a few emotional problems. She mulled over the newest little bit of information. Her sister and Ranma were both apparently afraid of cats. (Why?) she wondered. (Akane's not too bad, but Ranma nearly panics when it's even mentioned. Is it worth asking?) Finally coming to a decision, she interrupted Ryoga in the middle of an A-Z list of city and country names.  
(Hmm, tact? Or put it bluntly... I'd better come right out with it. I don' think they'd understand me otherwise.) She cleared her throat. "Why are you afraid of cats?"  
Ryoga paused in the middle of the 'I' section and paled. (She didn't. NO. She did.)  
Daisuke watched closely, curious as well. Hiroshi even snapped out of it.  
Ranma jumped and Akane flinched, but this time it was Ranma that put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Akane relaxed visibly.  
Looking Nabiki square in the eye, he said, "You don't want to know. I'll say this much, it was pops fault. Now, Ryoga, what were you doing in Italy?"  
Nabiki held up a hand. "I don't think so. I want to know just what's so terrible about a cute little kitty."  
Ranma just flinched this time, but Akane tensed up considerably.  
Nabiki looked over to Akane and her voice dropped. "Akane, tell me," she asked almost pleadingly.  
Akane looked at Ranma. "She needs to know. Just in case..."  
Ranma sighed and nodded. He had a thought. "Ryoga? You know the story right?"  
Ryoga nodded. "You want me to tell them?"  
"Please?" asked Akane.  
He reluctantly nodded and Ranma and Akane left, both walking in a very determined manner towards the two men playing shogi outside. After a quick attack that destroyed the game and sent Genma into the pond, they proceeded to further endanger the panda species.  
Nabiki called Soun and Kasumi back in to the living room.  
After telling Perfume that he'd explain later, he began the story."Genma put Ranma and Akane through a bunch of weird training exercises. Some were really dangerous, others were just stupid. This one was stupidly dangerous."  
Soun sat up straighter. While he knew several training methods that involved cats, and many, many more that were stupidly dangerous, he only knew of one stupidly dangerous training method that involved cats. (Oh. No. He. Didn't.)  
"I found out about this about a month after I first met them. Our family dog chased a cat in front of them and they both freaked. I asked them about it, and they said something about the Neko-ken."  
"GENMA!" Soun screamed.  
Genma-panda replied by flying just past Soun and crashing into a wall. Akane-kun ran in after him. Soun ducked, but Ryoga ignored the interruption and continued. "Genma had found this old training manual that described the Neko-ken, a cat fighting style. It even said it was a stupid technique. I can barely believe that Ranma's dad would do something like that, but after seeing the evidence I had no choice. Saotome tied Akane up and covered him"  
"Ryoga, Akane was a girl."  
"Oh, yeah..."  
"AND STILL AM DAMMIT!" Akane-kun yelled as he smashed the panda in a low arc, back to where Ranma was receiving.  
Ryoga shook his head. "Anyway, he tied Akane up, coated him in fish and dropped him into a pit full of starving cats."  
Everyone was too shocked to correct him this time. "He... He tortured my little sister?" Nabiki asked in disbelief.  
Soun's face went white. Kasumi couldn't even say 'Oh, my.' She tried though.  
"It didn't work, so he tried again. And again. Ranma tried to stop him, but what could a kid do against an adult? Finally, Saotome let Ranma take Akane's place. Ranma went nuts, but not before Akane did trying to save HIM. Now, if he gets too close to a cat, he starts acting like one. He's really dangerous like that, I watched him shred stone with his fingers once."  
Hiroshi spoke up cautiously. "Um, isn't this where you say 'Gotcha! It was all just a big joke!' right?"  
Ryoga shook his head and let it drop.  
Daisuke shuddered, and motioned to Hiroshi. "Well, we're past the time we need to go home. Thank you for your hospitality, and we'll make excellent alibis should a certain panda come up missing." Hiroshi stood up as well and mumbled something appropriate. No one said anything as they walked out.  
Kasumi had real rage in her voice when she said, "Father? Why did you let that 'person' take Akane?"  
Soun stood up slowly, and shook his head. "I don't know. I think... I'll go kill Genma. Or have a lie down." He walked outside.  
Outside there was a definite lack of violent sounds.  
Nabiki just sat there.

A Ryoga and Perfume side chapter is in the works, telling of their adventures. MUCH more light hearted. We'll also get to hear what happened on Nabiki's date in the next chapter.

Let me know what you think, I just love attention. Thanks. Send comments, criticism, and copyright infringement lawsuits to ballisticsausage , or catch me on ICQ at 37606443 Flame me! I'm heat resistant! Any MST3K will cause the offending person to be put on my list of people I'd donate a kidney to. No liver, it probably won't live created on 7/12/99. My birthday! Wai!


End file.
